Youko: The Legend of Kurama
by Cyber Horse
Summary: Las cuatro Naciones: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire estan en guerra y solo una persona sera capas de regresar la paz a estas Naciones. Pero la pregunta es... Podra lidiar con todo ese peso? Yaoi HieixKurama
1. Despertar

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Yuu Yuu Hakusho me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán (lamentaran eso, ya que yo habría echo maravillas en la serie w), a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

La historia tampoco es completamente creada por mi, de echo me base en una caricatura llamada _"Avatar: The Legend of Aang"_ creada por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, pero este fic no será completamente idéntica a la de la serie de Avatar, la idea será la misma pero cambiare muchas cosas.

Advertencia.- Este fic es Yaoi, así que si no te agrada el género será mejor que no sigas leyendo... escucharon homofóbicos?! 0 

_Nota: Gomen si los personajes se ven muy OC TT pero como es mi historia puedo hacer lo que quiera whuahhaha w_

_Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire _

_Hace mucho tiempo las Cuatro Naciones vivían en armonía,_

_pero todo cambio cuando la Nación del Fuego ataco. _

_Solo el Youko, maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlos, _

_pero cuando más se le necesitaba desapareció._

_La Nación del Fuego está muy cerca de la victoria en su guerra imperialista. _

_Dos años después, los hombres de la Tribu Agua del Sur_

_fueron en ayuda de las tropas del Reino Tierra._

_Y aunque las cosas parecen no tener solución, algunos aun mantienen _

_las esperanzas de que algún día el Youko regresará a salvarlos._

**Youko: The Legend of Kurama**

**By Suzuko Nekoi**

**Capitulo 1: Okosu - ****起こす********(Despertar)**

El día parecía ser otro muy tranquilo en el Polo Sur, el cielo se encontraba con algunas nubes, el clima estaba tan frió como de costumbre, pero aun así... se podía sentir en el aire, algo increíble sucedería ese día, algo que nadie pudo imaginar que llegaría a suceder...

**.-** ¡Maldito pez! Ya no te escapes, sabes que algún día te atrapare- grito molesto un chico de pelo negro con unas ropas azules y abrigadoras por el clima, tradicionales de la Tribu Agua moviendo su lanza de un lado a otro

**.-**Yusuke, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, ¿sabes que llevas 2 horas tratando de pescar al mismo pez?- le recrimina una chica de pelo azul con la misma clase de ropas puestas que el chico de nombre Yusuke

**.-** ¿Y que me dices tu Botan? ¿Acaso ya atrapaste algo?- mira entre burlona e interrogante a la chica... segundos después es golpeado con la bolsa donde se supone tenia que estar la comida de ese día para la tribu

Los minutos pasaban y Yusuke seguía tratando de pescar al mismo pez, algo que ya tenia desesperada a Botan por lo que decide mejor ella intentar atrapar la comida, toma una lanza y mira hacia el agua donde pudo ver a un pez nadando cerca de ella, estaba esperando el momento preciso para atraparlo pero se queda meditando unos segundos y decide mejor intentar el agua control. Pone la lanza en su lugar, respira profundamente y arriba del lugar donde se encontraba el pez pone su mano Botan y empieza a hacer un movimiento con la mano haciendo que el agua se moviera un poco y segundos después crea una bola de agua con el pez dentro.

**.-**Yusuke mira- dice alegre la chica a su compañero

**.-**Botan, quieres calmarte un poco, ¿que no vez que el hombre trata de hacer su trabajo?- Yusuke seguía mirando atento al pez quien deba vueltas en su lugar... como si estuviera burlándose de los intentos del chico

**.-**Pero Yusuke... estoy haciendo agua control- le decía la chica pero Yusuke solo opto por ignorarla y seguir con lo suyo

**.-** ¡Si, ya te tengo!- Yusuke levanta un poco la lanza para tomar velocidad y matar al pez pero al hacer eso le da a la bola de agua que había creado Botan y le explota encima

**.-**Ups- es lo único que pudo decir Botan el saber cual seria la reacción de Yusuke

**.-** ¿Ups?... ¡¿UPS?!- grita girándose hacia Botan mostrándole su enojo- ¿de nuevo con eso Botan? eres un peligro para todos

**.-**Oye no es para tanto- se defínete un poco molesta por las palabras de Yusuke

**.-** ¿No es para tanto? ¿Entonces por que siempre que haces el agua control termino mojado?

**.-** ¿A sí? Al menos yo no ando sacando músculo mientras veo mi reflejo- comenta mientras veía a Yusuke ver su reflejo en el agua mientras sacaba músculo de su brazo- ya deja de jugar y regresemos a la tribu- toma un remo y le pasa el otro a Yusuke y así ambos reman para regresar a casa pero extrañamente la corriente empezó a tomar fuerza y no podían controlar la dirección de la canoa- ¿Que le pasa a esta canoa? Yusuke, ¿de nuevo estas remando rápido?

**.-** No soy yo, tal vez entramos a una corriente rápida- empieza a remar tratando de dirigir la canoa a un lugar seguro libre de trozos de hielo pero era imposible

**.-**Yusuke ¿pero que estas haciendo? Ve a la derecha, a la izquierda, la otra izquierda

**.-**No puedo, la corriente es demasiado fuerte, Ahhhh!- e inevitablemente se estrellan en una montaña de trozos de hielo que les cierran el paso, ambos chicos suben a un trozo de hielo lo suficientemente grande para que estuvieran los dos y ahí se quedan los dos sentados... esperando- muchas gracias Botan, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera porque insististe tanto en venir a pescar exactamente por donde están los rápidos

**.-** ¡¿MI CULPA?! En primer lugar ¡YO no fui la que se acabo toda la comida que se supone nos duraría una semana mas!, ¡YO no fui la que se tardo dos horas tratando de cazar un tonto pez y que por cierto al final no lograste atrapar! y si alguien tiene la culpa eres ¡TU porque yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo en casa mientras tu juegas a los soldaditos!- empieza a gritar enojada sobre su comportamiento desconsiderado, agitando fuertemente los brazos mientras lo dice y sin darse cuenta está haciendo involuntariamente agua control ya que tras ella el agua se estaba levantando de acuerdo al movimiento de sus brazos y esto asusta un poco a Yusuke.

**.-**L-lo siento Botan, ahora po-podrías calmarte un poco, ¿por favor?- tartamudea tratando así de calmar un poco a su amiga peliazul

**.-** ¡No pidas que me calme! ¡YO soy la que prepara tu comida y limpia TU ropa! ¡¿Has olido alguna vez el olor de tus calcetines?!- al decir esto ultimo le señala molesta

**.-** ¡Hey! Yo no huelo tan mal- trata de defenderse al sentirse ofendido

**.-**Así que no hueles tan mal, ¿ne?- pone sus brazos en su cintura- pues desde ahora TU... LIMPIARAS... TU... ROPA- al gritar esto ultimo se escucha un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose lo que asusto a ambos chicos y haciendo que Botan se girara y ve un inmenso Iceberg rompiéndose en mil pedazos- ¿yo hice eso?- pregunta a le vez confundida y sorprendida

**.-**Si Botan, tú creaste eso- refiriéndose al Iceberg destruyéndose

El agua se empezó a mover mucho ya que los trozos del Iceberg caían sin cuidado al agua, Yusuke y Botan se agacharon y se sujetaron fuertemente al hielo en donde estaban y al haberse calmado un poco el agua los chicos miraron de nuevo hacia la dirección donde estaba el gran Iceberg. Como sólo la punta del iceberg estaba flotando sobre el mar y al ser destruida, la parte de abajo el mar del iceberg, que es redonda y gigantesca, sale a la superficie, revelando una gigantesca bestia y a un chico pelirrojo en su interior, atrapado en estado de animación suspendida. Después, el chico empieza a brillar con un color azul y abre sus ojos que brillan igualmente, Botan toma un cuchillo que traía Yusuke entre sus ropas y se dirige corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico.

**.-** ¡Espera, Botan! ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? Regresa, es peligroso- aun estando en su lugar le advierte a Botan

**.-**No puedo dejarlo ahí, podría morir congelado- trata con todas sus fuerzas de romper el iceberg para liberarlo. Mientras lo hace, una columna vertical de luz azul se dispara hacia arriba dando su posición.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En un barco de metal de la Nación del Fuego cerca de ahí un chico de pelo negro y con armadura ve cuidadosamente la luz azul que apareció repentinamente en el cielo y a su mente solo llego un motivo que pudo haber sido el causante de esa luz.

**.-**El Youko a llegado- murmura el pelinegro, después sonríe y se gira para ver a su tía que se encontraba jugando solitario en una mesa- tía, el Youko... esa luz fue causada por el Youko, por fin lo he encontrado- esto ultimo lo dice alegre y cerrando fuertemente su puño

**.-**Príncipe Hiei es mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones tan pronto, ¿por que mejor no te calmas y tomas un poco de té?- le dice sonriente una mujer de pelo anaranjado y con la parte derecha del rostro cubierto dejando ver solo una cicatriz que se encontraba sobre su nariz.

**.-**Tía ¿que no sabes lo que esto significa?- le pregunta a su tía Mukuro creyendo que sabría la respuesta

**.-**Significa que no podré terminar mi juego- responde mientras da un suspiro de resignación

**.-**No- dice mientras la ve algo molesto- significa que si atrapo al Youko recuperare mi honor y mi padre me dejara de tratar como una basura- al decir esto Hiei niega con la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que había dicho y después dirige su vista a uno de los soldados que estaba atrás de el- díganle al capitán que el curso del barco a cambiado, ahora que lo dirijan hacia la luz.

**.-**Si señor- dice el soldado quien se dirige a cumplir la orden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de varios minutos el chico pelirrojo empieza a abrir los ojos con cansancio, se da cuenta de que es sujetado por alguien y ve que esta en los brazos de una chica de pelo azul. El chico pelirrojo mira extrañado a la chica y después dirige su mirada a Yusuke quien se encontraba de pie junto a la peliazul, se fija en las ropas que traían puestas los chicos y alegre se incorpora.

**.-** ¿Ustedes son de la tribu del agua?- pregunta emocionado- sugoi, nunca había visto alguien de la tribu agua- le sonríe a los chicos

**.-** ¿En serio?... ¿Nunca?- pregunta Botan recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte del chico

**.-**Oye chico, ¿como le hiciste para meterte en el interior de ese Iceberg?- pregunta Yusuke curioso

**.-** ¿Meterme en el Iceberg? ¿De que me estas hablando?- pregunta confundido pero tranquilo

**.-** ¿Qué de que estoy hablando? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas haberte quedado congelado?- se molesta un poco por la actitud tan despreocupada del chico

**.-**Para serte sincero... no- se rasca la cabeza nervioso, tantas preguntas le confundían más y después se acordó de algo- casi lo olvidaba, vengan quiero presentarles a alguien- dice mientras rodea lo que antes fue una esfera de hielo- les presento a mi compañero Puu- dice poniéndose frente a una inmensa ave azul quien se encontraba durmiendo con una montura en la espalda y una riendas- veo que sigue dormido, venga Puu despierta, tenemos visita- le empieza a mover la cabeza, pero el ave simplemente no quería despertar.

**.-**Veamos un chico congelado, luego un rayo luz gigantesca y un ave extraña y...- ve de reojo al ave- dormilona ¬¬ ¿Y ahora que sigue? ¿Hombres volando?

**.-**Que cosas dices, los hombres no vuelan, tonto- viendo en forma de burla a Yusuke

**.-**Ah... ah... ah... chuuuu!- el chico da un estornudo y vuela mas de veinte metros hacia arriba y de regreso, cayendo sobre sus pies ligeramente y sin preocupación, lo cual dejo sorprendido a ambos chicos

**.-**Acabas de volar veinte metros hacia arriba- dice Yusuke con la boca abierta

**.-** ¿En verdad fueron veinte? Creí que había volado más alto- dice desanimado

**.-**Entonces... puede ser que... tu seas un maestro Aire- Botan se encontraba muy alegre por este echo

**.-**Si, soy un maestro aire- dice el chico feliz

**.-** ¿En verdad eres un maestro aire? Botan y yo también, somos maestros Agua

**.-** ¿En verdad son maestros Agua?

**.-**Si, bueno... aun nos falta mucho que aprender- dice mientras sonríe apenada- lo siento no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Botan y este chico atolondrado es Yusuke

**.-** ¿Y tu eres...?- pregunta un Yusuke interrogante

**.-** ¿Eh? Oh, gomen, gomen mi nombre es Shuichi pero prefiero que me llamen Kurama, gusto en conocerlos

**.-**Si, como sea, Botan tenemos que regresar a la Tribu, los demás deben de estar preocupados- da media vuelta y después recuerda que estaban sobre un pedazo de hielo y ya no tenían la canoa- creo que olvide este pequeño detalle --

**.-**Yo los puedo llevar sobre Puu- dice mientras se sube a la espalda del mencionado

**.-** ¿Honto? Arigato, Kurama-kun- grita alegre Botan mientras se subía a Puu seguido de Yusuke

**.-** Vamos Puu yip, yip- pero Puu se quedo en donde estaba- vamos amigo ¿que pasa? Yip, yip- Puu extiende sus alas y las prepara para empezar a volar pero solo se logra levantar unos pequeños metros en el aire y cae de golpe en el agua congelada- creo que aun se encuentra muy cansado

**.-**Si, eso parece- pone sus brazos tras su cabeza y cierra los ojos para descansar un rato

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Kurama lleva de regreso a Botan y a Yusuke a su aldea, Mukuro estaba teniendo su pelea de a diario con su sobrino Hiei.

**.-**Hiei, ¿por que no vas a descansar y mañana sigues con tu 'malevolo' plan de destruir al Youko?- Mucura estaba cruzada de de brazos y se encontraba recargada en una puerta que daba a las habitaciones

**.-**No necesito descansar, estoy en perfectas condiciones- le dice fríamente Hiei cruzado de brazos y viendo fijamente el cielo estrellado

**.-**Por favor, sabes perfectamente que tu búsqueda es tan vana como cuando tu padre, abuelo y bisabuelo trataron de encontrar al Youko- le dice tratando de que recapacitara y cambiara de parecer con respecto a lo de encontrar al Youko

**.-**Tu no lo entiendes Mukuro, mi honor esta en juego- se gira hacia su tía dejando ver en sus ojos la furia que sentía dentro de el por el echo de que lo estén sermoneando y no lo apoyen es su propósito... pero eso ye le estaba dejando de importar porque siempre le hacían lo mismo, así que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Mukuro ve a Hiei un tanto sorprendida por su reacción pero eso ya se lo esperaba así que no dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su habitación pero antes de irse mira a Hiei por sobre su hombro y le dice tranquilamente- iré a donde quiera que vayas, eso ni lo dudes- y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Hiei solo la mira por donde su tía se fue y regresa de nuevo su vista hacia las estrellas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, en la espalda de Puu nadador, Yusuke ya se encontraba dormido y Botan quería una respuesta a la pregunta que tenia en su mente desde que supo que Kurama era un maestro agua y solo el mencionado podría respondérsela, así que sin dudarlo mas ve a Kurama quien se encontraba viendo las estrellas.

**.-**Kurama-kun te puedo hacer una pregunta- Botan aun se encontraba un poco dudosa pero decidida

**.-**Hai, ¿doshita no?- dice mientras voltea a ver a la chica

**.-**Etto... tú sabes... ¿que le pudo haber pasado al Youko? Quiero decir... tu eres un maestro aire, y el ultimo Youko también seria un Maestro aire al renacer así que supuse que sabrías algo, ¿ne?- tenia las esperanzas de que Kurama pudiera decirle algo que le ayudara a saber algo sobre donde podría estar el Youko... pero...

**.-**Gomen Botan-chan, no se nada al respecto- le dice con una sonrisa para poder alegrarla un poco

**.-**Oh, bueno... Arigato de todas formas- se acuesta para ver si puede conciliar el sueño pero no puede

Kurama al ver que la chica se acostó pone cara de preocupación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama estaba viajando con su compañero en un gran mar cuando una tormenta los atrapo, a Puu se le hacia difícil poder volar, las alas se le estaban congelando y los truenos no le ayudaban en nada.

**.-**Resiste Puu, vamos amigo no te rindas- le decía el pelirrojo para poder calmarlo un poco ya que sabia que los truenos no estaban en la lista de las cosas favoritas de Puu. El ave intento ir más rápido para salir de la tormenta pero un trueno apareció enfrente de ellos lo que hizo que ambos cayeran al agua. Las corrientes eran muy fuertes lo que les impedía nadar y ambos estaban cayendo inconscientes hasta el fondo del mar, pero antes de que eso le sucediera a Kurama, este empezó a brillar al igual que sus ojos, junta sus manos con fuerza y crea una esfera de hielo que los cubre a Puu y a el y dejándolos completamente congelados dentro de esa esfera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama despierta repentinamente y sudando mucho, se encontraba muy exaltado por el sueño y al dar darse cuenta de que no se encontraba con Puu ni con los chicos que conoció se preocupa un poco, estaba en una clase de casa pero echa con... ¿hielo? Piensa que debía de tratarse de un iglú, se iba a poner de pie para salir pero antes de eso tras el escucha una voz conocida.

**.-**Kurama-kun... ¿Daijoubu ka?- le pregunta preocupada Botan quien estaba asomándose desde la entrada del iglú, Botan se preocupa ya que vio a Kurama sudando y se encontraba muy agitado

**.-**H-hai... no te preocupes, fue solo un mal sueño- le sonríe para tranquilizarla

**.-**Hai... etto... quisiera presentarte a resto de la población- le dice la chica peliazul feliz

**.-**Hai, voy en un momento- se pone despacio de pie y se sacude un poco la ropa que aun tenia restos de nieve y Botan, quien se encontraba muy emocionada no puede esperar mas corre hacia el tomándole de la mano y después lo jala hacia fuera del iglú.

**.-**Bien, ya estamos aquí- les dice a todo el pueblo quienes solo eran unos pocos adultos y unos cuantos niños- todo el pueblo, les presento a Kurama, Kurama te presento a todo el pueblo

**.-**Gusto en conocerlos- les dice educadamente Kurama a los de la tribu del agua con una pequeña inclinación y lo mismo hicieron los adultos del pueblo

Botan deja a Kurama con los de la aldea para que se conocieran mas, mientras ella iba con su abuela quien se encontraba alejada un poco del grupo quien ahora rodeaba a Kurama quien (a petición de los aldeanos) empieza a hacer aire control con sus manos.

**.-**Hinageshi, ¿que piensas de Kurama-kun?- pregunta curiosa su amiga

**.-**Se pensaba que los Maestros Aire se habían extinguido en los últimos cien años - dice tranquilamente la chica- pero veo que equivocaron

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mukuro, mientras tanto, le enseña movimientos básicos de fuego control a Hiei, este se encontraba peleando contra dos soldados mientras que su tía solo observaba su entrenamiento... y de vez en cuando intervenía

**.-**Príncipe Hiei, le he dicho que enfaticé la fuerza como una extensión de la respiración y no la fuerza bruta- se pone a cierta distancia firme frente a Hiei y luego con su puño lanza una bola de fuego que fue en dirección a Hiei pero solo le paso por un lado de la cabeza.

**.-**De acuerdo ya entendí, ahora enséñame movimientos más avanzados- le exige el pelinegro a la mujer

**.-**Claro que no, primero tienes que dominar lo básico para después avanzar al siguiente nivel- dice como última palabra, pero Hiei no se detuvo ahí, se da rápidamente la vuelta y con dos bolas de fuego que saca de sus manos logra golpear a los dos soldados quienes caen al suelo

**.-**Listo, ya domine lo básico, ahora me enseñaras nuevos movimientos avanzados- ve la cara enojada que puso Mukuro- mira, necesito tomar mas que lo básico para derrotar al ultimo Youko, el ha tenido mas de un siglo para lograr controlar los cuatro elementos y yo necesito aprender mas movimientos para lograr detenerlo

**.-**De acuerdo, veo que no tengo opción- acepta a regañadientes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De regreso en la villa, Yusuke se encontraba dando su discurso de proteger la tribu de cualquier enemigo que intentara destruirla, a tal punto dar su vida por la tribu.

**.-**Guerreros, saben perfectamente lo que significa una guerra y lo hay que hacer para lograr ganarla, no debemos rendirnos, no sin antes darles batalla hasta lograr acabar con todos y saben a quienes me refiero, exacto, a esos tontos de la nación del fuego, ¿preguntas?- Yusuke trabajaba en intentar sacar el espíritu guerrero de los cinco niños que formaban su "ejercito". Uno de los niños levanta su mano lo que hizo feliz al pelinegro- bien, ¿cual es tu pregunta?

**.-** ¿Puedo ir al baño?- esto hizo enojar un poco a Yusuke

**.-**No, no puedes estamos en una situación muy importante

**.-**Pero ya no aguanto- le suplica el chico

**.-**De acuerdo ve- dice resignado- ahora, antes de continuar, alguien mas quiere ir al baño- ve que los cuatro chicos que quedaban levantan la mano- ¡DE ACUERDO! Vayan todos, pero se arrepentirán de eso cuando estén en guerra y no sepan que hacer

**.-**Yamete Yusuke, son solo unos niños que aun no están listos para ir a pelear... y que espero no tengan que ir- dice tristemente

**.-**Será mejor que los prepare antes de que tengan que ir, claro, si el Youko vuelve a aparecer

**.-** ¿Guerra? ¿Desde cuando hay guerra?- pregunta Kurama uniéndose a la conversación

**.-** ¿Nani? Kurama-kun, ¿No sabes nada de la guerra?- se sorprende por tal confección

**.-**Es por eso que querremos encontrar al Youko, para que acabe con esta guerra- comenta Botan

**.-**Ah, si... el Youko jeje- ríe nerviosamente pero ni Botan ni Yusuke lo noto

**.-**Bueno Kurama-kun luego nos vemos, tengo que ir con Hinageshi a ayudar en la comida, ¡Ja ne!- la peliazul se despide de ambos chicos y se va con la chica pelirroja

**.-**Kurama ¿quieres ver algo impresionante?- Yusuke mira alegre a Kurama quien solo lo mira confundido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama y Yusuke caminan por largo rato por entre la fría nieve, a ninguno de los dos le molestaba pero a Kurama le incomodaba un poco ir a un lugar sin saber cual seria, aparte de que parecía ser que no le caía muy bien a Yusuke o al menos eso creía el. Después de pasar a través de un túnel de hielo, llegan a un buque de guerra abandonado y roto, sobre varios cristales gigantes de hielo.

**.-**Este buque le pertenece a la Nación del Fuego, fue de los primeros ataques que la Nación tuvo en contra de nuestra tribu- le explicaba a Kurama mientras ambos veían el buque

**.-** ¿Crees que sea posible que me lo puedas mostrar desde adentro?- Kurama seguía sin alejar su vista del buque

**.-** ¿Huh?- dice confundido- no puedo, esta prohibido entrar... los adultos creen que puede ser una trampa y es por eso que nadie a querido entrar y esta no será una excepción- le advierte serio

**.-**Onegai, solo será por un momento- le dice suplicante al pelinegro

**.-**Argg, de acuerdo pero solo un momento, ¿entendido?- recibe un si de parte de Kurama y así entran con cuidado al buque, mientras iban haciendo su excursión en el buque de la Nación del Fuego Yusuke le platicaba cosas sobre lo que había estado pasando en esa guerra- todas las naciones están peleando para lograr vencer a la Nación del Fuego, pero les es imposible, muchos pueblos han sido tomados por esos bakas y otros tantos destruidos.

**.-** ¿Desde hace cuantos días la guerra empezó?- dice mientras se asoma a uno de los cuartos del buque, parece que estaban en el cuarto de armas

**.-** ¿Días? Ya quisiera, pero en realidad lleva 100 años- menciona Yusuke como si nada, pero esta noticia le agarra sorprendido a Kurama y voltea a ver a Yusuke

**.-** ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?- pregunta aun en shock y sin moverse de su lugar

**.-** ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?- Yusuke se enoja por el comentario pero se asusta un poco al ver la cara que tenia Kurama- oi, ¿Daijoubu ka?

**.-**Sonna... entonces... ¿han estado esperando al Youko por todo ese tiempo?- gira su cabeza hacia un lado con el semblante triste

**.-**Hai... pero yo ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de que aparecerá para acabar con esta guerra- el pelinegro comenta igual de triste que Kurama

**.-** ¿Y si te dijera que el Youko... a regresado?- le dice para ver su reacción

**.-** ¿Nani? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso tu...?- pero antes de que terminara de decir lo que diría el buque tiembla un poco haciendo que Yusuke se estrellara contra Kurama haciendo que ambos cayeran en el cuarto de las armas y Kurama al pasar por la puerta pisa sin querer un hilo que se encontraba en ambas extremidades en la parte de abajo de la puerta y una puerta con barras de hierro cae cubriendo la entrada y dejando a ambos chicos encerrados y pero esa misma cuerda que había pisado Kurama también lanza una bengala.

**.-** ¡Kuso!- Grita Yusuke furioso

**.-**Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡Hayaku!- Kurama toma el brazo de Yusuke sin avisar y da un gran salto por el agujeró que dejo la bengala al salir, ya estado arriba suelta a Yusuke y deciden regresar ya a la tribu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei escucha una fuerte explosión y rápidamente toma su telescopio y ve hacia la dirección de donde de escucho la bengala y a lo lejos logra ver un Buque perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego y a dos chicos salir de este en dirección a la villa.

**.-**Vayan y despierten a mi Mukuro, díganle que he encontrado al Youko...- ve de nuevo por el telescopio y logra ver algo muy interesante que le hace sonreír- y su lugar de escondite.

**Continuara...**

Konnichipuu!!! 3

Espero les haya gustado el primer capi de mi fic chicas (os) y como creo que se habrán dado cuenta (y si no) es mi primer fic aquí en la sección de Yu Yu Hakusho y me decidí a hacer un fic aquí de la pareja que mas amo, claro, el yaoi vendrá después jejej y creí que seria una buena oportunidad para hacer mi debut aquí xDU y aquí les dejo unas pequeñas notas sobre el fic:

1.- Como ya mencione arriba, la historia la saque de una caricatura llamada Avatar, esta muy buena la serie, a mi me encanto desde el primer capi que vi, por si alguien ya vio la caricatura le aviso que cambiare algunas cosas así que habrá cosas que les tomara por sorpresa xD

2.- Kurama en el fic llevara puesto el traje que lleva en la película de "Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report".

3.- Hinageshi, este personaje (por si no la recuerdan) sale en la película de Poltergeist Report como amiga de Botan.

4.- A Hiei aquí imagínenselo un poco mas alto U de echo aquí Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Hiei y Kuwabara tendrán 14 años, ¿vale?

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas... lo que sea para que el fic continúe por buen camino y sea del agrado de todos ustedes los lectores w ya que como algunos de ustedes saben, tienen el destino de cada fic en sus manos

Yo, Suzuko Nekoi rogare porque los comentarios sean positivos (saca banderitas blancas que dicen: "Good Luck")

¡Ja Ne!


	2. Llegada

_Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire _

_Hace mucho tiempo las Cuatro Naciones vivían en armonía,_

_pero todo cambio cuando la Nación del Fuego ataco. _

_Solo el Youko, maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlos, _

_pero cuando más se le necesitaba desapareció._

_La Nación del Fuego está muy cerca de la victoria en su guerra imperialista. _

_Dos años después, los hombres de la Tribu Agua del Sur_

_fueron en ayuda de las tropas del Reino Tierra._

_Y aunque las cosas parecen no tener solución, algunos aun mantienen _

_las esperanzas de que algún día el Youko regresará a salvarlos._

**Youko: The Legend of Kurama**

**By Suzuko Nekoi**

**Capitulo 2: Shinjin - ****新****人********(Llegada)**

Los aldeanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur hacia lo de todos los días, las jóvenes preparaban la comida y otras lavaban la ropa, los ancianos descansaban o hacían tareas no muy pesadas y los niños jugaban y disfrutaban de su niñez. Todo parecía estar demasiado tranquilo hasta que se escucha un fuerte sonido estallando en el cielo, notan que era una bengala y que provenía del buque abandonado de la Nación del Fuego.

**.-**Miren, esa bengala proviene del buque abandonado de la Nación del Fuego- grita preocupada una de las ancianas

**.-**Se supone que estaba prohibido entrar, me pregunto ¿quien habrá sido?- se pregunta la chica pelirroja de nombre Hinageshi

**.-**...- Botan se hacia la misma pregunta pero dejo de hacérsela cuando la imagen de cierto chico pelinegro le vino a la mente- ese baka, seguramente fue el- aprieta sus puños con fuerza- Hinageshi! ¿Donde esta Yusuke?

**.-** ¿Yusuke?- se pregunta a si misma la chica- etto... lo vi salir con Kurama ¿doshite?- pero no recibe respuesta ya que su amiga peliazul sale furiosa del iglú y ella decide seguirle preocupada, cuando ambas salieron del iglú vieron a Yusuke y a Kurama llegar corriendo a la tribu exhaustos y Botan se dirige a ellos dando grandes zancadas

**.-** ¡YUSUKE!- el aludido voltea a verla- ustedes entraron al buque ¿no es así?- le pregunta interrogante pero Yusuke solo gira su cabeza hacia otro lado evitando la respuesta- ¿pero en que estabas pensando? Sabes que estaba prohibido

**.-**Botan no te enfades con el- intervino Kurama haciendo que la chica lo mirara- yo fui el que le pidió que entráramos y no... me puse a pensar en las consecuencias que eso conllevaría, gomen

**.-**Kurama-kun- la chica lo mira preocupada

**.-**Muchacho, será mejor que te vayas ahora somos una tribu pacifica y no queremos tener mas problemas- le dice una anciana a Kurama quien parecía ya se esperaba que le dijeran algo similar

**.-**Pero el no puede irse- interviene Yusuke dejando confundido a media tribu

**.-** ¿Y porque no puede Yusuke?- le pregunta la anciana

**.-**El no puede irse porque el...- voltea a ver a Kurama y este niega con la cabeza dándole a entender que no quería que les dijera nada... no aun, así que Yusuke mejor se queda cayado dándole a entender a la anciana que no había nada mas que decir

**.-** Viendo que no hay ninguna razón por la cual Kurama deba quedarse pienso que ya es hora de que se marche- dice terminando con la discusión y dándose la vuelta para continuar con lo suyo al igual que otras personas de la tribu

Kurama se da la vuelta también pero dirigiéndose a donde estaba su compañero Puu, la acaricia un poco la cabeza y después lo monta. Ve con tristeza a sus amigos, parece que a pesar de que apenas se conocían se habían llevado bien en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

**.-**Siento mucho haberles causado problemas y espero poder pagarles algún día todo lo que hicieron por mí- les dice tristemente a los chicos- vamonos Puu yep, yep- Puu extiende sus alas, las sacude un poco y emprenden el vuelo hacia un lugar lejos de la Tribu Agua.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paso alrededor de una hora desde que Kurama se había marchado de la aldea y en ese tiempo los aldeanos se habían estado preparando a la llegada de algún barco de la Nación del Fuego. Yusuke se estaba encargando de vigilar si algún barco enemigo se acercaba mientras que su amiga Botan se encargaba de reunir a los niños y ancianos. Todos los aldeanos estaban asustados, no sabían cual seria su destino o que podría pasar para cuando la Nación del Fuego llegara, después de unos minutos la espera pronto término, Yusuke pudo divisar a lo lejos un barco de sus enemigos quienes al estar ya muy cerca de la Tribu Agua lanzaron unas gigantescas bolas de fuego que destruyeron el muro de hielo que protegía a la tribu y lanzando lejos a Yusuke quien se encontraba sobre el muro y dejándolo no muy herido.

El barco toca la orilla y una puerta baja dejando a la vista a un chico de cabellera negra y a dos soldados con la armadura de la Nación del Fuego, los tres sujetos bajan sin prisa del barco, y ya estando abajo Yusuke los recibe con unos puñetazos que fueron fácilmente evadidos por Hiei quien no le gusto nada la actitud del chico y que en señal de disgusto le toma del brazo y lo lanza hacia donde estaban los otros aldeanos tirándolos a todos.

**.-** ¿Así es como reciben a sus futuros gobernadores?- pregunta con fastidio Hiei

**.-** ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunta Botan viendo con odio a Hiei

**.-**Es cierto, mejor vayamos al grano- sonríe complacido Hiei para después cambiar su rostro a uno serio- ¿donde esta el Youko?

**.-** ¿Nani? El Youko dices- la chica estaba confundida, no sabia de que estaba hablando- y yo que voy a saber, el Youko desapareció hace 100 años por si no te has dado cuenta

**.-** ¿Así que no me lo dirán? Bien, ustedes así lo quisieron- da unos golpes al aire con sus puños cerrados haciendo que fuego saliera de estos y dirigiéndolos hacia los iglúes y otros mas hacia donde estaba Botan quien se cubre con sus brazos pero se interpone Yusuke dispuesto a recibir las bolas de fuego pero estas fueron destruidas por unas navajas de aire, esto llamo la atención de Hiei y busca al causante de eso al igual que Yusuke y Botan, ven no muy lejos a un chico de pelo rojo y en la mano un látigo con espinas- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta molesto porque el chico destruyo el ataque

**.-**Me llamo Kurama y soy un Maestro Aire- Kurama tenia la mirada seria y fija en el maestro fuego frente a el

**.-** ¿Eres un Maestro Aire? Entonces tú eres...

**.-** Hai, yo soy el Youko- termina la frese que Hiei estaba por decir y esto dejo atónitos a Hiei y los habitantes de la Tribu Agua

**.-**Sonna, se supone que el Youko a horita tendría 114 años, tu no puedes ser el

**.-**Soy un Maestro Aire ¿que otra prueba quieres?- pero como respuesta obtuvo un ataque de fuego por parte de Hiei pero fue fácilmente detenida por Kurama quien con su látigo las destruyo- te propongo un trato- propuso Kurama llamando la atención de Hiei

**.-** ¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunta interesado

**.-**Yo a cambio de esta aldea ¿Qué dices?-pregunta mirando al pelinegro

**.-**Kurama-kun no lo hagas, onegai- pide Botan pero Kurama no voltea a verla

**.-**Digo que... me parece un trato justo- sonríe complacido

Al decir esto Hiei deja su posición de ataque lo que hizo que Kurama transformara su látigo en una rosa y se la lanza a Hiei quien al tomarla se lastima por las espinas que tenia, ve su mano herida y después a Kurama lanzándole una mirada de odio.

**.-**Debes tener cuidado con las rosas, alguna te puede llegar a lastimar- comenta Kurama viendo fijamente a Hiei quien no le hace mucho caso, se guarda la rosa entre sus ropas y se acerca a Kurama para atarle las manos y después lo lleva hacia el barco, al estar arriba la puerta se cierra y el barco zarpa de nuevo al mar.

**.-**Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se lo lleven- les dice Botan a los demás aldeanos que opinaron lo mismo que ella pero otros estaban preocupados y asustados por la situación que se les presento

**.-** ¿Pero es lo que podemos hacer?- pregunta uno de los ancianos- no estamos en condiciones para pelear entonces... ¿como podremos ayudar al Youko?- esta vez fue Yusuke quien decidió responder

**.-**No es necesario que haya una pelea, es solo cuestión de ayudar al Youko escapar- voltea a ver hacia donde se encontraban las canoas y se lleva una gran decepción- parece que lograron destruir algunas de las canoas pero aunque tuviéramos todas tardaríamos demasiado en alcanzarlos...- en lo que Yusuke pensaba en una solución, Botan voltea hacia un lado suyo y logra ver a Puu agitando sus alas lo que le dio la idea a la chica

**.-**Puu! Me alegro que estés aquí- corre feliz hacia el ave dejando a Yusuke un poco enojado

**.-**Genial! Vete con el primer animal que se te pone enfrente- dice sarcástico pero va tras Botan para no perder mas tiempo

**.-** ¡Vayan con cuidado! ¡Y salven al Youko!- empezaron a gritar los aldeanos

**.-** ¡HAI!- les contesta la chica alegre, ya estando sobre Puu la chica lo mira preocupada- onegai tenemos que ir a salvar a Kurama yip, yip- y al decir esto ultimo Puu emprende el vuelo hacia el barco de la Nación del Fuego

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientas tanto, en el barco de la Nación del Fuego algunos soldados se encontraban felices de haber podido atrapar al Youko mientras que otros estaban confundidos por no saber si era o no el verdadero Youko. Pero Hiei no le dio mucha importancia a eso ya que el sabia que el si era el Youko, no podía explicar como lo sabia, pero el no tenia que dar explicaciones a nadie de sus actos... solo cuando era muy necesario... u obligado por cierta persona que en ese momento le pedía una explicación.

**.-**Hiei, te preguntare solo una vez más... ¿quien es ese chico?- pregunta la tía de Hiei apuntando a cierto chico pelirrojo quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados a lado de su sobrino y sujeto por un soldado

**.-**Te digo que es el Youko- dice muy paciente el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados- y lo se porque es un maestro aire- ve a Kurama de reojo y sonríe- y parece ser que es uno muy bueno- Kurama lo mira con indiferencia y esto hace que Hiei sonría aun mas... y parece ser que esto no fue del agrado de Mukuro

**.-**Como sea- mira al guardia a lado de Kurama- llévalo a su celda- el guardia obedece la orden y con brusquedad se lleva a Kurama al interior del barco y Hiei los sigue con la mirada, había algo en ese chico que llamo la atención del pelinegro y no era solo porque fuera el Youko... era algo mas.

**.-**Me voy a mi cuarto, que nadie me moleste- dicho esto entra por la misma puerta a la que entraron Kurama y el guardia pero se fue a otra dirección

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama estaba muy tranquilo, le enseñaron a mantener la calma en circunstancias difíciles, así podría pensar mejor en como salir de ellas y parece que si funcionaba esa técnica.

**.-**El viento que viene del sur...- murmura el pelirrojo llamando la atención del guardia-... es muy difícil de atrapar

**.-**Oi, que tanto murmuras- pero no recibe respuesta y esto hace que se irrite- te estoy hablando chico- le toma con fuerza del hombro y le gira hacia el, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico frente a el no era mas que plantas con las ropas del Kurama, el guardia, al dar unos pasos hacia atrás recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cae inconsciente al suelo

**.-** ¿Qué sucede? Los cascos de la Nación del Fuego no protegen muy bien de golpes en la cabeza- mira entre sorprendido y decepcionado al guardia inconsciente frente a el- bueno, ¿que mas da? Ahora solo tengo que buscar la salida de este barco- mira hacia todos lados, iba a regresar por donde el guardia lo trajo pero recuerda que le dio su arma a Hiei- cierto, tengo que ir por mi rosa- de entre su pelo saca una semilla y la pone en el suelo, coloca su mano sobre la semilla y cierra los ojos para saber la localización de su rosa, la semilla se rompe dejando salir un olor que le llega a Kurama y en su mente logra ver el camino que deba tomar para llegar al cuarto de Hiei- bien, lo tengo- y corre de prisa para lograr llegar rápido al cuarto de Hiei

Para su suerte no se topo con ningún guardia en el camino por lo que su camino hacia a donde iba fue fácil, ahora solo tenia que lidiar con un problema... Hiei. Al llegar al cuarto del pelinegro se queda parado pensando un momento, ya no estaba tan seguro de si quería volver a enfrentarse con Hiei, digo, si el es fuerte pero... ¿a donde tenia que llegar todo eso? ¿Por que tenían que pelear? Bueno, esa seria su segunda pelea tal vez en un futuro ya no se van a volver a enfrentar... ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Es obvio que volverán a pelear hasta que solo uno de los dos quede vivo. Kurama suspira cansado de tanto pensar en lo mismo y no salir de ahí, bueno, es mejor entrar, ir por lo que iba y después salir de ese maldito barco.

Seguro de lo que haría da un paso al frente de el y la puerta de la habitación de Hiei se abre- vaya, si que al chico le gusta el rojo- comenta para si mismo al ver que en el cuarto donde había entrado había mucho rojo, la cobijas de su cama, una tela con el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego, entre otras cosas y mientras examinaba la habitación ve que sobre una mesa estaba su rosa- por fin te encontré- se acerca hacia donde estaba su rosa pero cuando iba a tomarla alguien le toma de su mano con fuerza, y al voltear a un lado suyo ve que se trataba de Hiei.

**.-**Creo que alguien se equivoco de habitación- dice al tiempo que sus ojos carmín veían fijamente los ojos esmeralda de Kurama, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, era como si de un hechizo se tratase. Kurama se empezó a sentir nervioso ante la mirada penetrante de Hiei, su mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos dejándolo paralizado pero vuelve en si al recordar el porque estaba ahí.

**.-**Gomen- le dice con una sonrisa- solo vine por algo que me pertenece, ya me iba- regresa su vista a la rosa pero Hiei le vuelve a jalar del brazo haciendo que Kurama volviera a verlo- por lo que veo aun no quieres que me vaya, ne... Hiei oji?- (oji significa príncipe... según yo ¬¬) el pelirrojo al decir esto ultimo le causa un poco de gracia la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el pelinegro al ser llamado así- Wakaru, creo poder quedarme un poco más

Al decir esto con su mano libre hace una bola de aire que le lanza a Hiei quien al tratar de esquivarla le suelta el brazo lo que hizo que también perdiera el equilibrio. Kurama aprovecha esto para ir por su rosa, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Hiei le lanzara también una bola echa de fuego que le dio directo en el brazo izquierdo, el pelirrojo se toma con fuerza en su herida con su otra mano al tiempo que hace una mueca de dolor. Hiei se acerca amenazante hacia Kurama quien da unos pasos hacia atrás pero para su desgracia su espalda toca la pared lo que significaba que estaba acorralado.

**.-**Baka Kitsune, esperaba que fueras más fuerte... pero veo que me equivoque

**.-**No cantes victoria, esto aun no ha terminado- Kurama separa su mano de su quemadura y con la palma de su mano lanza a Hiei hacia la otra pared, se queda en donde estaba por unos segundos viendo al pelinegro en el suelo y decide ya ir por su rosa, la toma y sale con prisa de la habitación.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya estando en la cubierta empieza a respirar muy agitado por la carrera que hizo, escucha unos pasos atrás de el y ve a 5 guardias y a una mujer de pelo anaranjado, luego recuerda que era la mujer que estaba discutiendo con Hiei cuando el apenas había llegado al barco. La pelea iba a ser de 6 contra 1... no parecía ser justo pero parece que a Kurama no le importaba si era o no justo, de hecho pensaba que eso iba a ser interesante. Los 5 soldados se pusieron en línea y lanzaron fuego de sus puños al mismo tiempo y al mismo blanco, pero Kurama pudo esquivar bien los ataques, solo hasta que Mukuro decidió unirse al 'juego'. Sus ataques eran más difíciles de esquivar y el aire control de Kurama no era suficiente para detener el fuego control de Mukuro, la pelinaranja estaba dejando sin escapatoria a Kurama, ambos estaban peleando en la Proa (parte delantera del barco) y Kurama ya estaba pegado en el barandal, mira hacia abajo y ve agua estrellándose con fuerza contra el barco si caía... seguramente tendría fuertes fracturas en todo el cuerpo.

**.-**Hiei debió haberse equivocado, eres solo un niño- dice esto mientras deja su posición de ataque y mira al pelirrojo directo a los ojos- y el ultimo maestro aire

**.-**Nani? ¿El ultimo maestro aire?- esta noticia le llego de golpe a Kurama dejándolo en shock y Mukuro sonríe ante la cara de Kurama, tal parecía que había dado justo en el clavo y uno de los guardias lanza un ataque que le dio a Kurama y lo hizo caer del barco pero justo en ese momento Hiei aparecía por la puerta y al ver la acción del guardia sintió una inmensa rabia

**.-** ¡Baka no tenias que hacer eso!- dice al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la mejilla a puño cerrado al guardia, iba a ir a rescatar a Kurama pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera acercarse a la orilla del barco el viento empieza a soplar con fuerza y después Kurama aparece parado sobre el barandal con la vista perdida

**.-** ¿Que están esperando? ¡Ataquen!- les grita Mukuro a los guardias y los 6 atacan a Kurama pero este para evitar los ataques hace que la nieve de la montaña que estaba a lado del barco cayera sobre el este y lo protegiera de los ataques de fuego al tiempo que también la misma nieve averiaba el barco

**.-**Kurama-kun!- Kurama escucha que alguien lo llama y al mirar hacia el cielo ve a Botan, Yusuke y a Puu- hemos venido a rescatarte- dice de nuevo la chica

**.-**Por lo visto el se rescato solo- comenta Yusuke al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el barco

**.-**Chicos...- murmura Kurama y cuando ya iba a ir con ellos siente algo frió tocar su cuello, baja su mirada y ve a Hiei amenazándole con una espada, Kurama lo sigue viendo tranquilo y después le sonríe- gomen, pero nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar- dicho esto dirige su mano hacia su pelo lo que pone en alerta a Hiei, Kurama nota esto y se detiene por unos segundos, lo mira a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada que no haría nada malo y al llegar a su pelo saca una rosa roja y se la ofrece a Hiei- toma, esta rosa significa mucho para mi y al dártela... te estoy asegurando que nos volveremos a ver y así arreglar cuentas- Hiei guarda su espada y toma dudoso la rosa, la ve fijamente y ve de nuevo hacia Kurama- ja ne, Hiei oji- le guiña un ojo y da un gran salto cayendo sobre Puu quien se aleja volando del barco de la Nación del Fuego.

**.-**Rápido síganlos antes de que los perdamos- ordena Mukuro viendo al Youko alejarse

**.-**No podemos, el barco esta averiado- informa un guardia apareciendo por al puerta y la noticia que le dieron a Mukuro se notaba que no había sido nada de su agrado, por otro lado Hiei sonríe por la noticia al tiempo que siente un gran alivio dentro de el. Mukuro voltea a ver a Hiei, le extrañaba ver a su sobrino tan tranquilo, ella suponía que el estaría rabiando por haber dejado escapar al Youko, pero algo le llamo la atención y era que Hiei tenia en la mano una rosa roja que apretaba contra su pecho.

**Continuara...**

Konnichipuu!!!

Por fin pude actualizar el este capi xD gomen por la tardanza, demo... intentaba continuar uno de Beyblade que tengo pendiente pero la inspiración se me volvió a ir, así que tardare en continuar el de "The Red Bird" T-T pero mientras tanto haré este fic.

_Notas del capi:_

1.- Espero recuerden la frese que Kurama le dijo a Hiei en su primer encuentro ya que será de suma importancia mas adelante.

2.- Aquí Mukuro se enfado por las miradas que Hiei le lanzaba a Kurama cuando lo capturo ¿por que habrá sido exactamente su enfado? ¿Fue porque no quiere que su sobrino sienta algo por el enemigo de su Nación? o ¿fue por otra razón en especial?

3.- Supongo que les quedo la duda sobre como pudo Kurama escapar del guardia y que plantas se hicieran pasar por el, fácil, en la serie Kurama tiene los poderes de controlar las plantas de la naturaleza, ne? Pues yo quise hacer algo similar aquí, ya que como es el Youko y es el resultado de la fusión de un humano con un zorro y los zorros son algo que aprecia mucho la naturaleza por eso es capas de controlar plantas y semillas como en la serie. Si no me entendieron bien no importa ya que en el próximo capi explicare más sobre eso.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me sirvieron de mucho para inspirarme n.n y aprecio mucho lo que dijeron snif

**Nebyura- **Si bueno Jejeje yo también espero que sea Zuko quien le enseñe el fuego control a Aang y descuida, Hiei y Kurama se enseñaran muchas cosas mas adelante xD eso es seguro, pero por el momento tendrán que esperar (y con esto me refiero a estos dos chicos y a ustedes xD) ya que si me voy directo al Yaoi puede ser que la historia no me salga como lo espero, así que espero poder seguir leyendo tus reviews así se que me sigues leyendo y prometo que ninguna de mis lectoras se arrepentirá de leer esta historia.** Erika's las gemelas- **Hola y pues respecto a tu pregunta eso lo sabrán un poco mas adelante, no se en que capi, pero creo que será por el 8 si no es que antes. Yo amo mas a Hiei con Kuramita ya que me gusta mas a Hiei como Seme y si lo veo con Youko se que se intercambiaran los papeles xD gracias por dejar tu review. **5Hikaru no Yami-** Arigato por leer, me costo trabajo decidirme si hacer este fic pero al ver unos capis muy curadas de Avatar me decidí a hacerlo, no he escuchado sobre ese fic (debe ser porque ya casi no me paseo por los fics de Beyblade xd... aun amo Beyblade pero no he tenido tiempo) haber si me doy una vuelta y leer tu fic

Que les pareció el primer encuentro de Hiei y Kurama? Espero les haya gustado por que no se volverán a ver hasta el capi 5... onegai no me maten pero ocupare el capi 3 y 4 para poner cosas del pasado de Kurama pero aun seguirá saliendo Hiei. Y si acaso se están preguntando '¿en verdad este es un fic Yaoi?' si, si lo es porque en el capi 5 pasara algo MUY GRANDE entre estos personajes xD y en los capis en donde no se ven Hiei y Kurama, Hiei medita mucho sobre su encuentro con Kurama al igual que Kurama pensara mucho sobre Hiei.

Ya saben, si quieren que esto siga dejen reviews con comentarios positivos o negativos... mas recomendable positivos, no quiero que bajen mi autoestima xD no se crean pongan lo que sea.

¡Ja Ne!


	3. Templo Aire del Sur

_Hace mucho tiempo las Cuatro Naciones vivían en armonía,_

_pero todo cambio cuando la Nación del Fuego ataco._

_Solo el Youko, maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlos,_

_pero cuando más se le necesitaba desapareció._

_Después de 100 años, dos chicos de la Tribu Agua_

_encontraron al nuevo Youko, un maestro aire llamado_

_Kurama._

_Y aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran sorprendentes,_

_aun tenia que aprender a controlar los otros_

_elementos._

_Para así salvar al mundo de la amenaza de la_

_Nación del Fuego._

**Youko: The Legend of Kurama**

**By Suzuko Nekoi**

**Capitulo 3: Shinden Kuki no Minami - ****神****殿****空****気の南********(Templo Aire del Sur)**

El día era soleado, se veían los pájaros cantar y volar de un lado a otro con toda la parvada, eran aves con plumajes coloridos, el viento era muy calido y tranquilo, y el paisaje era muy hermoso o al menos desde el ángulo en el que los tres chicos la veían. Botan se encontraba admirando el paisaje, Yusuke estaba en su siesta y Kurama estaba muy ansioso de volver a casa que no podía pensar o ver otra cosa.

**.-**Kurama-kun, ¿no es bello el paisaje?- pregunta la joven peliazul al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a Kurama sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**.-** Tranquilízate Botan, no estará bien si lo sigues ahorcando- Yusuke abre un ojo y ve entretenido la escena en el que Kurama estaba siendo casi asfixiado por la peliazul

**.-**Gomenasai Kurama-kun, es que pensamos que los de la Nación del Fuego te haría daño

**.-**Por cierto, eso me recuerda...- se incorpora quedando sentado con las piernas cruzadas- ¿de que tanto hablabas con ese chico de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Acaso lo estabas amenazando?- pregunta entusiasmado

**.-**No, no era nada de eso... de echo no tiene importancia- le sonríe a ambos chicos y regresa su mirada al frente- _"Como quiere que le conteste esa pregunta si ni siquiera yo el la razón por la que hice eso"_- piensa al tiempo en el que recuerda cuando le da la rosa, después se sonroja un poco

**.-** ¿Y a donde nos dirigimos ahora?- pregunta Yusuke poniéndose a un lado de Kurama y viendo hacia la misma dirección en la que miraba este

**.-**Nos dirigiremos hacia el Polo Norte para buscar un maestro Agua que nos pueda enseñar- contesta sonriente viendo a ambos chicos- pero primero quisiera visitar el templo del aire si no les molesta

**.-** ¿El templo del aire? ¿Honto? Sugoi, siempre e querido ver como eran los templos del aire- dice emocionada Botan- ¿no es fantástico Yusuke?

**.-**Si, supongo que si lo es- sin darle mucha importancia se vuelve a poner es su lugar para seguir con su siesta

Siguieron volando por unos minutos más hasta que a lo lejos se pudo ver una inmensa montaña cuya parte baja había muchos árboles y la cima llegaba hasta las nubes, Kurama pudo identificar de inmediato el lugar... había llegado a casa. Puu también había identificado de inmediato el lugar ya que aumento la velocidad de su vuelo para así llegar mas rápido, llegaron sin problemas hacia la cima donde se encontraba un inmenso templo, en la entrada de este que solo consistía en un gran arco hecho con mármol blanco que a causa del tiempo ya estaba muy desgastado y en la parte de arriba se encantaba el símbolo que representaba a los Maestros aire hecho con jade y que al igual de el mármol, ya se encontraba muy desgastada. Al entrar al templo los chicos se bajaron de Puu que al igual que Kurama veía con melancolía el lugar, los dos chicos de la Tribu Agua intercambiaron miradas al ver la de Kurama y después se acercaron a este.

**.-**Kurama-kun, ¿podrías darnos un pequeño tour por el lugar?- pregunto con una sonrisa Botan poniéndose a un lado del pelirrojo

**.-**Hai, y tal vez después puedas ensañarme unas de tus técnicas de Youko- agrega Yusuke poniéndose al otro lado de Kurama y recargando su brazo en el hombro de este

**.-**Chicos...- Kurama mira confuso a sus ahora amigos y después sonríe- claro, por que no

Los tres chicos comienzan a caminar con Kurama a la cabeza del grupo, Puu también los fue a acompañar y se encontraba hasta atrás del grupo. Mientras caminaban, Kurama les iba explicando sobre los entrenamientos que tenían que hacer para convertirse en un autentico Maestro Aire, también hablaba de su sensei y sobre la historia de los Maestros Aire.

**.-**... Kurama como dijiste que se llamaba tu sensei?- pregunta Yusuke mientras veía unas pinturas que se encontraban dibujadas en las paredes

**.-**Youmi, el fue el que me enseño aire control, me enseñaba todo sobre las otras 4 naciones y el me regalo a Puu- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la ave azul- me dijo que esta ave era muy extraña y que raras veces tenias la oportunidad de ver una, la encontró herida y estaba abandonada... el lo llamaba "Youko no Banken" (Perro Guardián del Youko)

**.-** ¿Banken?- dijo Botan confundida- ¿por que Banken?

**.-**Puu me seguía a todos lados y me cuidaba demasiado y Youmi siempre decía que parecía más un perro que un ave- comentaba mientras se reía al recordarlo

**.-**Vaya nombre para un ave tan grande- menciona Yusuke mientras veía extrañado a Puu, pero nota que atrás del ave había una pintura de un zorro blanco rodeado por árboles y flores y personas lo estaban alabando y atrás del zorro se encontraba una persona que en una mano tenia una esfera echa de agua y en la otra una de fuego y arriba de el una esfera de tierra y a lado de esta una de aire - ¿Kurama que es eso?- le pregunta al pelirrojo mientras señalaba la pintura, Kurama voltea a ver hacia la dirección donde apuntaba el pelinegro y sonríe.

**.-**Ese soy yo- siente las mirada de Botan y Yusuke y decide explicarles- Kitsune... se le conocía por ser el espíritu del bosque y sirviente de Inari, se dice que tenia grandes poderes, después Inari le dio la tarea de proteger y mantener paz entre las 4 naciones y Kitsune para poder cumplir con el deber que se le había dado se fusiono con el humano que era el mas cercano a Inari, Kitsune le brindo entonces la fuerza de controlar los 4 elementos que son el Agua, Tierra, Fuego y el Aire pero como se trataba del ser que era considerado el espíritu del bosque también le brindo la fuerza de la naturaleza- termino de decir dejando casi boquiabiertos a los chicos tras el

**.-**Déjame adivinar, eso también te lo enseño Youmi- comenta Yusuke cruzando los brazos

**.-**Etto... H-hai- contesto Kurama

**.-**Pero hay algo que no entiendo- agrega Botan llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes- he escuchado algo sobre que el Youko entra a cierta fase en donde... por decirlo de alguna forma... muestra su verdadera forma, ne? ¿Que sucede entonces?

**.-**Yo...- ambos chicos de la tribu agua estaban atentos a lo que el Kurama diría- no tengo idea- al decir esto Yusuke y Botan caen de espaldas con una gotita en la cabeza

**.-** ¿Cómo es posible? tienes que saber tu eres el Youko- grita Yusuke decepcionado

**.-**Gomen Yusuke, Youmi no me dijo muchas cosas sobre eso, solo dijo que eso se llamaba estado Youko y que era muy peligroso entrar en esa fase, eso es todo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, el barco en donde se encontraba el príncipe Hiei estaba navegando hasta el muelle de la Nación del Fuego para reparar completamente el barco ya que aun tenía algunos daños internos. Mientras que la tripulación se encargaba de hacer andar al barco, la generala Mukuro se estaba haciendo cargo de hacer los preparativos para cuando llegaran al muelle y Hiei... no había querido salir de su cuarto desde de había dejado escapar al Youko y eso fue hace dos días.

Hiei estaba acostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, tenia una pierna flexionada, y tenia ambas manos tras su cabeza, estaba viendo hacia un punto fijo desde hace rato y no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo: El Youko. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con el, había tenido el Youko en sus manos y lo había dejado escapar... y lo peor era... que no sentía culpa alguna, es mas, sentía un gran alivio.

Voltea a ver hacia la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama y sobre esta se encontraba una hermosa rosa roja la cual Kurama le había entregado antes de irse _"Toma, esta rosa significa mucho para mi y al dártela... te estoy asegurando que nos volveremos a ver y así arreglar cuentas"_ esas palabras aun resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza y con tal claridad que hasta sentía que Kurama estaba ahí mismo diciéndole eso en persona. Se incorpora quedando sentado sobre la cama, pone un brazo sobre su pierna mientras que con su otra mano tomaba la rosa con cuidado, la mira fijamente e inconscientemente la acerca hasta su nariz para olerla, en eso escucha que alguien abre la puerta de su habitación con rapidez.

**.-**Joven Hiei ya hemos llegado... Huh?- ve que Hiei tenia una rosa es su mano y que al verla entrar esconde la rosas atrás de el

**.-**Mukuro, sabes bien que no me gusta que las personas entren sin tocar- la mira con frialdad- y que seas mi tía no te da la libertad de hacer eso

**.-**Hiei... ¿de donde sacaste eso?- pegunta refiriéndose a la rosa

**.-**No te incumbe- se pone de pie y pasa por un lado de Mukuro- te espero abajo- sale de su cuarto dejando sola a Mukuro quien solo le ve salir

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei sale con sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón caminando despreocupadamente pero escucha una voz que no fue por completo de su agrado, al abrir los ojos se topa con el Comandante Karasu, no le caía bien ese sujeto ya que gracias a el, el estaba teniendo muchos problemas con su padre tomando en cuenta que Karasu también era uno de los que quiere encontrar al Youko. El joven pelinegro trata de pasarle de largo al comandante pero esta se interpone en su camino haciendo que Hiei detuviera su paso y volviera a verlo. Si que detestaba a ese sujeto, en especial esa sonrisa sádica que siempre tenia cuando se veían o mencionaban algo del Youko.

**.-** Príncipe Hiei, que 'alegria' verle por aquí- dice con un toque de sarcasmo y después mira el barco de Hiei- ¿de nuevo haciendo travesuras? Al señor del fuego no le será agradable oír la noticia de que su lindo hijo haya destruido otro barco

**.-**No cuentes los que tú destruiste Karasu, creo que ya se te olvido la vez en la que se destruyo la hélice de tu barco y se quedaron parados en medio del mar por 2 días enteros, eso fue muy cómico- menciona Hiei mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo rabiar a Karasu

**.-** ¿Puedo saber como fue que se destruyo la proa del barco? Es imposible que los haya atrapado una tormenta para hacer tales daños, eso claro si no tenias a un mono como capitán del barco- se burla de Hiei pero este no le dio el placer de verlo enojado y simplemente ignora el comentario en eso llega Mukuro

**.-**Solo tuvimos unos problemas con las maquinas que se averiaron y terminamos estrellándonos con un Iceberg que daño la parte de enfrente, solo tienen que arreglarlo y nos iremos- dice como si nada y ve de reojo a Mukuro diciéndole con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente

**.-** ¿Solo eso?- dice al tiempo que levanta una ceja- bueno, ¿que tal si mientras esperan vamos a tomar te?

**.-**Gomenasai, demo...- Hiei no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Mukuro

**.-**Claro, seria un placer Comandante Karasu- sonríe la mujer y cuando lo iba a seguir fue detenida por Hiei quien le agarro del brazo y esta lo volteo a ver

**.-** ¿Que crees que haces? No es buena idea ir a tomar té con el enemigo

**.-**Pero que cosas dices, el no es el enemigo, además, ¿no crees que seria sospechoso si no aceptábamos la invitación?- Hiei la suelta y deja que vaya con Karasu

**.-** ¿No es peor aceptar la invitación y dejar que nos interrogue?- se pregunta Hiei mientras saca un suspiro y sigue a su tía y a su enemigo

Al llegar a la tienda del Comandante Karasu se sentaron en unas sillas que tenían en frente una mesa con una tetera y unos vasos, Karasu sirve té en tres vasos y después un vaso se lo da a Mukuro y otro a Hiei, pero este simplemente ve con asco el té y gira su vista hacia otro lado. Karasu inicia una conversación con Mukuro que era acerca de la guerra que estaban llevando y de los pueblos que habían destruido y los que iban a destruir pero después esa conversación se volvió incomoda ya que Karasu inicio un nuevo tema de conversación.

.-Y díganme, ¿han tenido alguna señal de vida del Youko?- le da un sorbo a su té

**.-**Iie, no sabemos nada- se adelanto a responder Hiei antes de que Mukuro le echara a perder su plan y al tiempo en que se ponía de pie para marcharse de ahí

**.-**Oh, ya veo... sigo pensando que lo que le paso al barco no es normal- Karasu cruza las piernas y recarga la palma de su mano en barbilla- entonces, supongo que si estas diciendo la verdad no te molestara saber que mande a interrogar a toda tu tripulación, ne?

**.-**Nani!?- antes de salir de la tienda, al escuchar lo dicho por Karasu voltea rápidamente a verlo- ¿con el permiso de quien?

**.-**Oh vamos Joven Hiei, solo estoy siendo precavido, no puedo creer completamente en alguien que esta en el exilio- también se pone de pie y se acerca a paso lento hacia Hiei- ya sabes lo que dicen, hombre precavido vale por dos

**.-**Karasu!!- le llama enojada la mujer de pelo anaranjado y tía de Hiei, el comandante voltea a ver a la mujer y hace una sonrisa torcida, pero cuando iba a decir algo entran unos guardias a la tienda

**.-**Comandante Karasu, hemos interrogado a toda la tripulación y nos han dicho que el Príncipe Hiei tuvo un encuentro con el Youko y que después lo dejo escapar- le comunico uno de los guardias lo que hizo que la furia de Hiei fuera en aumento

**.-** Dime Hiei...- hablo Karasu después de haber escuchado esa 'fantastica' noticia- ¿podrías recordarme de nuevo como fue que se averió tu barco?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en el templo del aire del sur los tres chicos seguían viendo en el interior del templo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba haciéndose tarde y fue entonces que decidieron quedarse ahí esa noche y después al día siguiente se irían a buscar al maestro agua. Los tres se dividieron las tareas Yusuke fue por leña, Kurama por comida ya que conocía mas la zona y sabia donde buscar y Botan se quedo a poner la tienda que habían llevado sobre Puu.

Kurama en su camino hacia los árboles frutales que estaban ahí cerca, estaba recordando lo que dijo la Generala de la Nación del Fuego _"Hiei debió haberse equivocado, eres solo un niño... y el ultimo maestro aire"_.

**.-** ¿En verdad seré... el último maestro aire?

Se pregunta para si mismo el pelirrojo, al llegar hacia los árboles frutales se entristece al ver a todos los árboles destruidos y cerca de los árboles logra ver un casco perteneciente a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, esto lo deja confundido y aturdido, se acerca despacio preguntándose que hacia eso ahí y se inca para toma el casco. Al tomarla, extrañamente de abajo del casco aparece una ráfaga de viento y al instante miles de imagines llegaron a su cabeza, en esas imágenes pudo ver a los soldados del Fuego atacar su templo, vio como destruían y quemaban todo a su paso... también vio a su gente defenderse en vano para después ser acecinados sin piedad alguna y vio como se llevaban a algunos niños de esclavos. Kurama ya no podía soportar mas ver como le hacían eso a su gente... y lo peor de todo era que... todo eso había pasado en su ausencia.

Intentaba separar sus manos del casco pero no podía, todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado y sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho. En las siguientes imágenes pudo ver a su sensei Youmi pelear contra esos soldados, pero le dolió ver que su destino fue el mismo que el de los otros pero mucho mas trágica, eso si que lo había enfurecido bastante. La ráfaga de viento poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer y en eso aparece Yusuke que al verlo pone cara de alivio.

**.-**Kurama, que bueno que te encuentro- suspira aliviado- Botan y yo nos estábamos preocupando porque tardabas demasiado, ¿Daijoubu ka?- le pregunta pero no recibe respuesta y eso le extraña- ¿Kurama?...- le vuelve a llamar al tiempo que se acercaba a el, ve a Kurama ponerse de pie y Yusuke le mira confundido, después mira hacia los pies de Kurama y ve un casco de la Nación del Fuego y fue aquí donde entiende todo- Oh no

El aura de Kurama empieza a brillar de color blanco, se gira despacio hasta quedar frente a frente con Yusuke, pero justo cuando se gira una ventisca de viento aparece tras el y va con fuerza en dirección al pelinegro quien para no salir volando se toma con fuerza en una de las paredes, el pelinegro ve que los ojos del pelirrojo estaban brillando al tiempo que le brota una cola y un par de orejas de zorro de color plateadas y el color de su pelo poco a poco empezó a cambiar de color a uno plateado al tiempo que también le crecía. Yusuke se empezó a asustar, al principio no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo pero al ver ese par de orejas y esa cola lo supo de inmediato.

**.-**Es el Youko, esta muy molesto... Kurama!!!- le grita pero el muchacho estaba fuera de si y la rabia lo estaba invadiendo por completo- tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar a Kurama así- se estaba cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo para que el viento no le molestara a su vista y así poder ver a Kurama

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras eso sucedía, en la Nación del Fuego estaba aconteciendo otra cosa, los guardias que le pertenecían a Karasu estaban arrestando a Hiei por haber encubierto y haber ocultado información sobre el Youko y eso se tomaba como traicionar a la Nación del Fuego lo que era algo imperdonable y era peor si eso lo cometía el príncipe del fuego.

**.-**Quítenme sus sucias manos de encima- ordena Hiei a los guardias quienes lo estaban arrestando- Karasu, dile a tus estupidos hombres que me suelten

**.-**Claro que no, tanto tú y yo sabemos que mereces ser arrestado, traicionaste la confianza de la Nación del Fuego, por lo tanto mereces ser castigado- Karasu sentía que ese era su día, se entera que el Youko aparece después de 100 años de ausencia y arresta a su rival... que es lo que podría salir mal en ese gran día- llénenselo al calabozo- le ordena a los guardias quienes obedecen sus ordenes mientras que Hiei seguía intentando zafarse de ellos

**.-**Karasu, no puedes hacer eso- se queja Mukuro- esto esta fuera de tus limites, no puedes ordenar que arresten al príncipe... te estas metiendo en grandes problemas Karasu, al Señor del Fuego no le gustara escuchar que un Comandante arresto a su hijo, el Príncipe Hiei- dice mientras sonríe y cruza sus brazos, pero su sonrisa se borro al tiempo que escuchaba la risa de Karasu, eso no se veía nada bien.

**.-** ¿Crees que el Señor del Fuego se molestara conmigo por haber arrestado a ese insecto cuando fue el quien lo mando al exilio? O ¿acaso ya se te olvido la razón por la que lo mando en busca del Youko?

**.-**Urusai!!!!- Karasu se callo al instante pero su sonrisa no se borro, Mukuro estaba apretando con fuerza sus puños y se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear a Karasu- te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de eso... y es una orden- ve a Karasu con una infinita frialdad que paralizaría a cualquiera pero Karasu no era de los que se intimidaban con facilidad, solo le regresa la mirada de frialdad a Mukuro, después cierra los ojos y gira su cabeza hacia otro lado

**.-**Hai, se que haces eso para proteger a ese desterrado... pero no lo puedes proteger por siempre- esto ultimo lo dice mientras regresa su mirada hacia Mukuro y esta para evitar su mirada sale de la tienda en dirección al calabozo.

Cuando llega no le costo trabajo encontrar la celda de Hiei ya que los guardias que lo habían llevado hasta ahí se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo pero no había señales de Hiei y algo le dijo que se encontraba en el barco en donde llegaron al muelle así que decidió ir para haya. Al llegar toca la puerta del cuarto de Hiei pero no recibe respuesta por lo que decide entrar. Mukuro ve que Hiei estaba de pie frente a su cama con una camisa negra y sus pantalones de igual color y a sus pies estaba la armadura de la Nación del Fuego.

**.-**Llegas tarde Tía Mukuro- la mira de reojo y regresa a su tarea de acomodarse su gabardina negra

**.-** Gomen, Karasu no dejaba de parlotear- comenta con una sonrisa y nota que sobre su cama había una mochila de viaje (sabes a cual me refiero, ne? Etto... es como la que llevaba Yusuke cuando fue al Makai a ver a su padre, espero sepas cual es n.nU)- ¿te piensa ir?

**.-**Hai, tengo que encontrar al Youko por mi cuenta, ya no puedo permanecer con ese sujeto cerca- dice refiriéndose a Karasu debo encontrar al Youko antes que el para poder regresar- al decir esto ultimo se siente muy mal, no podía decírselo a Hiei... el no tenia que saber la razón por la que en realidad lo mando en su búsqueda.

**.-**Iré contigo

**.-**Iie, te necesito aquí... quiero que me digas todos los movimientos que hagan, ¿cuento contigo?- mira seriamente a su tía y esta asiente- bien, envíame a Haku siempre que algo pase, el sabrá donde encontrarme conoce mi olor- toma sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir Mukuro le detiene con una pregunta

**.- **¿También iras en busca de Yukina?- le pregunta notando que en su mano llevaba un collar con una perla azul- ¿Crees que la encontraras?

**.-**Hai, la encontrare- dicho esto sale del cuarto

**.-** Ganbatte... Hiei-kun

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke no había podido hacer nada para calmar a Kurama, no sabia que hacer e inconscientemente Kurama estaba provocando que el Templo se despedazara por la fuerza de la ventisca, Yusuke se dio cuenta de eso y siguió insistiéndole al Youko que se tranquilizara o el Templo seria destruido, pero el Youko mal interpreto lo dicho por el pelinegro y se enfado mas.

-Acaso piensas destruir el templo del aire si no me entrego para que me destruyas- pregunta el Youko haciendo que Yusuke se pusiera más nervioso

**.-**Nani?! Chotto matte, yo no quise decir eso- mueve los brazos de arriba abajo rápidamente- _"No sabia que hablar con el Youko seria tan exhaustivo"-_ piensa Yusuke con una gota en la cabeza

**.-**Yusuke, ¿quien es el?- pregunta la chica peliazul apareciendo a un lado del pelinegro y viendo extrañada al chico de pelo plateado

**.-**Etto... el es Kurama en estado Youko- ve que la chica voltea a verlo sorprendida- no se el porque se transformo, ahora esta molesto y... muy confundido, cree que queremos matarlo

**.-**Nani?! ¿Y porque cree eso?- voltea a ver de nuevo al Youko- Kurama no queremos hacerte daño, somos amigos ¿lo olvidas?- el Youko le ve confundido

**.-**Amigos...

**.-**Hai, los amigos permanecen juntos en las buenas y en las malas- agrega Yusuke guiñándole un ojo y enseñándole el pulgar- ne?

**.-**Yusuke... Botan... arigato- esto último lo dice ya regresando a la forma de Kurama y derramando unas lágrimas, se iba a acercar a ellos pero de repente cae cansado de rodillas, sus amigos se acercan corriendo hacia el y se hincan para ver como se encontraba- gomen nasai... me siento un poco cansado

**.-**Kurama, ¿que fue lo que te pasó como para que te convirtieras en el Youko?- pregunta Yusuke

**.-**Yo... no lo se

**.-**No importa, vamos con Puu para que descanses

Así los tres chicos se fueron a descansar y mientras Kurama dormía Yusuke y Botan comían fruta que Puu había encontrado y hablaban de lo que había pasado con Kurama, eso los estaba preocupando demasiado, pero no le tenían miedo ya que eran amigos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la Nación del Fuego todos estaban corriendo de un lado al otro preocupados, como si el fin del mundo estuviera muy cerca y esa idea no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Un monje de los que se encargaba de cuidar el templo del Fuego ahora estaba frente al Señor del Fuego comunicándole algo que no se sabía si era algo que alegraba al Señor del Fuego o le molestaba.

**.-**Así que el Youko ha hecho su aparición- dice en un tono casi indescriptible una persona sentada en un trono rodeado de fuego, no se le podía ver el rostro a causa del fuego

**.-**Si, su majestad... la piedra de Fuego del Youko ha brillado asegurándonos que el Youko después de 100 años ha vuelto- el monje estaba de rodillas y la cabeza agachada

**.-**Bien, asegurare de que todos sepan esta noticia

**.-**En seguida- se pone de pie, hace una reverencia y después sale con paso rápido de la sala cerrando las puertas tras el

**.-**El Youko ha vuelto, no me esperaba que regresara cuando ya estoy a punto de conquistar las 4 naciones, pero no importa... aunque pueda controlar los 4 elementos será imposible que logre detenerme... jajjaja- comienza a reír malévolamente haciendo que resonara en todo el salón en donde se encontraba.

**Continuara**...

Tercer capi terminado y ahora vamos por el cuarto que te aseguro será igual de divertido y entretenido que los anteriores xD fueron días muy difíciles para mi y me dieron trabajo en una tienda de anime, es todos los días y es casi todo el día así que creo que tardare en continuar los capis pero no renunciare a ellos, te lo juro non... No se que mas decir... OxOU... mejor vayamos a los reviews Jeje...

**Kakushi Miko- **Me alegro que hayas leído el fic y en especial agradezco tus comentarios, en lo personal a mi tampoco me gustaba eso de que copien tramas de otras series pero siempre que veía Avatar se me venia a la mente los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho y fue por eso mismo que quise hacer este fic y como también llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un HxK que mejor que aprovechar esta idea para poner también a la pareja xD **Nebyura-** Me alegro que también te haya gustado el capi y lo de la flor lo tenia pensado poner mas adelante pero no me pude resistir Jeje... además de que se me ocurrió una linda idea. **5Hikaru no Yami5-** Gomen... es que a veces me llego a emocionar n///un y creo que aquí me volví a emocionar y si, yo escribí esa historia y por eso es que tarde en hacer este capi, porque estaba haciendo el siguiente capi y ya casi lo termino pero de repente se me fue la inspiración y regreso pero para que yo continuara este capi pero te prometo que ya terminare el capi 20 arigato por el review. **Shunforever-** Me alegra que también te haya gustado la escena de la rosa y espero tu también me sigas leyendo ya que en esta historia pasaran muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas... demo... cuando llegue a las malos onegai no me mates TT

_**Avances del Próximo capitulo: **_

_Al llegar a una aldea del Reino de la Tierra le suceden muchas cosas a los chicos, Yusuke conoce al amor de su vida, Botan descubre un poder oculto en ella, Kurama no deja de pensar en cierto chico pelinegro lo que provoca que tenga ciertas dudas y Puu... bueno... el aprende a pescar. Por otro lado, Hiei comienza a dudar si aun quiere encontrar al Youko, necesita encontrar a su hermana y para amolarla es buscado por la Nación del Fuego... pero ¿Podrá Hiei librarse de los problemas que ahora tiene? ¿Qué será ese poder oculto de Botan? ¿Puu no sabia pescar? _

**Descubre esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Youko: La leyenda de Kurama**

No olvides dejar review si quieres que este fic siga en proceso

¡Ja Ne!


	4. La playa

_Hace mucho tiempo las Cuatro Naciones vivían en armonía,_

_pero todo cambio cuando la Nación del Fuego ataco._

_Solo el Youko, maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlos,_

_pero cuando más se le necesitaba desapareció._

_Después de 100 años, dos chicos de la Tribu Agua_

_encontraron al nuevo Youko, un maestro aire llamado_

_Kurama._

_Y aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran sorprendentes,_

_aun tenia que aprender a controlar los otros_

_elementos._

_Para así salvar al mundo de la amenaza de la_

_Nación del Fuego._

**Youko: The Legend of Kurama**

**By ****Shiroi Jaganashi**

**Capitulo**** 4: ****Taiyo**** - ****大****洋****- (La Playa)**

Después del acontecimiento de hace tres días en el Templo Aire del Sur, Botan y Yusuke notan que Kurama se comportaba extraño desde entonces, siempre se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, raras veces se le veía dormir y ya iban varias veces que se desviaba del camino hacia la Tribu Agua del norte, era sorprendente que aun siguieran con vida.

**.-**Yusuke, que crees que haya causado que Kurama entrara en estado Youko- pregunta la peliazul casi en un susurro

**.-**Ya te dije que no lo se, cuando lo encontré el se encontraba serio y después se convirtió en el Youko- responde Yusuke acostado con los brazos atrás de la cabeza y después mira de reojo a Kurama- talvez... de alguna manera... descubrió que los de la Nación del Fuego atacaron a los Nómadas del aire.

**.-**Si, puede ser- dice al tiempo que pensaba en una forma de animar al pelirrojo y al ver hacia el horizonte logra ver una pequeña isla con playa y luego tuvo una fabulosa idea- Kurama-kun- se pone tras el pelirrojo y después este voltea a verla al ser llamado- ¿que te parece si descendemos en esa pequeña isla?- señala hacia el lugar mencionado

**.-** ¿Y para que quieres ir haya, Botan?- pregunta Yusuke recibiendo una patada por parte de la peliazul (Kurama no pudo ver la patada ya que Botan le tapaba la vista hacia el pelinegro n.nu)- oye, no era necesario hacer eso- murmura enfadado viendo a la chica pero esta no le prestaba atención

**.-**Botan ¿que ya no quieres ir a buscar un maestro agua que nos pueda enseñar?- pregunta dudoso el pelirrojo

**.-** ¡¿Que?!! ¿Es eso cierto, Botan?- pregunta Yusuke sorprendido, le parecía extraño que su amiga decidirá eso ya que Botan siempre se entusiasmaba mucho si en cuanto a maestros agua se trataba

**.-** ¿Pero que están diciendo?- dice un poco enfadada la peliazul, ¿como podían ellos pensar semejante cosa? si eso es lo que ella mas quería- Claro que aun quiero encontrar a un maestro agua, es solo que pienso que deberíamos de tomarnos un descanso- sonríe y para cuando termino de hablar los dos chicos se encontraban pensativos, era una buena idea pero el problema era... ¿de que iban a descansar?

**.-**Espera un momento- pide Yusuke analizando de nuevo todo lo dicho por la peliazul- ¿estas diciendo que descansemos y ni siquiera llevamos una semana de haber empezado el viaje?

**.-**... Si, exactamente- le responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo que ambos chicos sudaran gotita y provocándole a Kurama un tic en el ojo

**.-**No tenemos tiempo para eso Botan, tenemos que encontrar a un maestro que nos enseñe- le reclama Yusuke

**.-** ¿Nani?... ¿"nos enseñe" dijiste?- pregunta Botan poniendo cara de no haber entendido esa palabra - creí que los únicos que aprenderíamos el agua control seria Kurama y yo... ya que tu no eres muy bueno con respecto a eso Yusuke-chan - dice resaltando la palabra chan ya que sabia que a Yusuke no le gustaba que le dijeran así

**.-**Baka Botan ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que me digas así?- le dice a la chica al tiempo que le saltaba una vena de la frente

**.-** ¿Así cómo?- pregunta con cara de inocencia fingida- ¿por que te enojas Yusuke-chaaaaan!?- dice al tiempo que Yusuke le jalaba los cachetes como un castigo

**.-**Urusai!!!!- dice al tiempo en que los estiraba un poco mas pero dejo de estirar al escuchar una risa a un lado de ellos, tanto Botan como Yusuke voltearon hacia un lado y se encontraron a un Kurama cubriéndose la boca para evitar reír muy fuerte a causa del show que estaba recibiendo- Kurama ¿que te pasa, de que tanto te andas riendo?

**.-**Chicos... Arigato- le sonríe a ambos mostrándoles una de sus lindas sonrisas, Yusuke y Botan se voltean a ver y se sonríen

Puu entonces se dirigió hacia la playa, los 3 chicos estaban muy emocionados por ir, pero Kurama era el que tenía mas ganas por ya llegar, cuando el se encontraba con los monjes en el templo del aire le era imposible salir al exterior y cuando lo hacia no era por diversión, si no porque los monjes lo llevaban a los otros templos. Y en las pocas veces que pudo salir fue porque Youmi lo sacaba según esto a entrenar o a enseñarle a comunicarse con la naturaleza, a veces eso era cierto pero otras era mentira.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había estado caminando desde hace tres días sin tomar descanso y a penas había salido de los terrenos de la nación del Fuego, si seguía a ese paso Karasu encontraría al Youko antes que el y todo se derrumbaría. Sus provisiones se estaban acabando, se encontraba sumamente cansado y si seguía a ese pasó moriría sin antes haber atrapado al Youko y sin encontrar a su hermana. Al caminar un rato más por el bosque en donde se encontraba por fin sale de este y se encuentra con un paisaje bastante acogedor, el cielo se veía despejado con solo unas cuantas nubes, el viento soplaba mientras movía gentilmente el césped y las flores hasta llegar al rostro de Hiei para mover unos de sus mechones y refrescarlo un poco por su larga caminata.

El príncipe camina un poco mas mirando hacia todos lados, en esos momentos se debía de encontrar en el territorio tierra, pero ¿era ahí donde podría encontrar al Youko? ¿Donde podría estar en esos momentos? no se veía como un anciano de 114 años entonces... ¿aun no sabia manipular los 4 elementos? ¿¡Y por que demonios no dejaba de pensar en ese sujeto!?

**.-**Esto apesta- dice para si tirándose de espaldas sobre el césped, ve por un momento el cielo y comienza a pensar en lo que haría después, a donde debería de dirigirse, cuando habría noticias de Mukuro.

Fue entonces que escucha a lo lejos un canto de ave algo conocido lo que llama su atención y ve en cielo la silueta de un halcón que parecía buscaba algo o a alguien...

**.-**Haku me trae noticias... ya era hora

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya habían llegado a la isla, parecía que nadie la habitaba pero si no fueran por las cabañas que se veían, los chicos habrían pensado eso. Comenzaron a examinar con la mirada la isla pero no se veía a nadie.

**.-** ¿Estas segura que es buena idea quedarnos aquí? Se ve... tenebrosa- comienza a decir Yusuke mientras observaba su alrededor

**.-**Vamos Yusuke no te quedes atrás - le grita la peliazul quien ya se encontraba con Kurama en el agua

Yusuke suda gotita mientras veía a los dos chicos chapotear y divertirse en el agua, infla los cachetes en forma de puchero y una vena aparece en su frente

**.-**Oigan chicos son unos...- pero algo llama su atención y eso fue una chica quien los observaba escondida detrás de una palmera un poco alejada de ellos- una... chica

La chica observaba atenta a los jóvenes que jugaban en la playa... tenia la mirada triste y se asusta cuando siente una mirada sobre ella, y cuando busca esa mirada se cruza con la de Yusuke quien no se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba escondida.

**.-**Hola, ¿que haces ahí escondida?- le pregunta con una mano en la cintura y mostrándole una sonrisa, pero esta se asusta y sale corriendo- O-oi, ¿a donde vas? Espera- dice saliendo corriendo tras ella

Kurama estaba sentado tranquilamente observaba el paisaje al tiempo que también veía a Puu jugar con unos animales en la orilla de la playa luego gira la cabeza para buscar a Yusuke pero no lo encuentra.

**.-**Oi Botan, ¿sabes a donde fue Yusuke?

**.-**Iie, debe de haber ido a investigar la isla, se mete muy seguido en problemas pero no te preocupes mucho por el, sabe cuidarse solo...- termina diciendo para seguir construyendo castillos de arena, su respuesta no dejo muy convencido a Kurama pero Botan conocía mejor a Yusuke así que... puede que tenga razón, ne?

Kurama regresa su vista hacia el mar y una idea pasa por su mente.

**.-**Botan- llama la atención de la chica- ¿crees que podrías enseñarme algo de agua control?

**.-**Claro, todo sea por ayudar al gran Youko- levanta el pulgar al tiempo que decía eso- bien, ¡hay que empezar con las clases!

**xxxxxxxxxx MIENTRAS TANTO xxxxxxxxxx**

**.-**Oi espera, por favor- por más que Yusuke pedía a la chica que se detuviera ella no hacia caso y hasta parecía que aceleraba el paso

Yusuke la persiguió por otro rato hasta que llego a un punto en donde no pudo seguir y cae de rodillas a la vez que respira agitado, siente como si la hubiera perseguido por toda la isla y hubieran dado 3 vueltas completas... pero eso era imposible, ella se hubiera cansado antes... un segundo!...

Mira hacia todos lados mientras se ponía de pie, camina hacia la derecha, después a la izquierda, camina todo de frente y de nuevo a la izquierda, de frente y de nuevo a la izquierda pero lo único que veía eran plantas y más plantas, siguió todo derecho pero... termino en el mismo lugar.

**.-**Es imposible... no puede ser que... yo... yo... ¡¡¡ME HAYA PERDIDO EN ESTA ISLA!!!

Grito todo lo que le daban los pulmones y solo se detuvo cuando se quedo sin aire, se inclina recargándose sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire y fue cuando sintió que alguien estaba frente a el, levanta la mirada y ve que se trataba de la chica que vio en la playa y por la cual se perdió en esa isla por estarla persiguiendo.

Tenia el cabello castaño y corto tenía un vestido verde con blanco, señal de que era del reino tierra, tenía las manos tras su espalda, la mirada seria y miraba fijamente a Yusuke quien se comenzó a asustar.

**.-**Jejeje... Ho...- ríe tontamente para después saludarla pero es interrumpido por la chica quien lo seguía mirando

**.-** ¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué no dejabas de seguirme?- y ella comienza con la interrogación

**.-**Bueno...- eso si que le tomo por sorpresa, y para responder mejor sus preguntas se incorpora sonriente de por fin poder hablar con "La chica misteriosa"- mi nombre es Yusuke y vengo de la Tribu Agua del Norte y perdón por si te asuste pero... al verte en la playa y que te escondías simplemente quise saber quien eras, se puede decir que... llamaste mi atención- le dice guiñándole un ojo lo que hace que la chica misteriosa se sonroje

**.-**Hmp...- desvía la mirada ocultando su sonrojo- no soy tan fácil... pervertido

Esto ultimo dejo a Yusuke sin palabras... ¿acaso acababa de ser tachado por un pervertido? De acuerdo... conquistarla no seria tan fácil como creyó o ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo en ese momento el pelinegro... pero la palabra pervertido aun resonaba en su cabeza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiei corría deprisa ya que no tenia tiempo que perder, lo que mas temía había sucedido y había sucedido mas rápido de lo que esperaba, parecía que había subestimado a Karasu aunque el ya sabia que cuando Karasu se proponía algo lo lograba y si encontrar al Youko era una de sus metas... ¡NO! Tenia que pensar positivo Karasu lamentara haberse metido en su camino ya que si se lo llegase a encontrar... no dudaría en matarlo.

¿Por que las noticias de Mukuro siempre eran desagradables? Aunque esta las superaba a todas.

-------------------------------------

_Príncipe Hiei:_

_Las tropas de Karasu se han comenzado a movilizar, parece ser que el Youko fue visto hace unos días por el Templo del Aire del Sur y acaban de llegar informes de nuevos avistamientos por la cadena de islas en el Reino Tierra._

_Karasu se dirige hacia haya y lleg__ara esta noche conociéndole planeara un ataque sorpresa al amanecer... también informo a la corte de tu traición y los convenció de ponerle precio a tu cabeza. _

_Lo mejor será que no te aparezcas__ frente a Karasu pero conociéndote supongo que iras a las islas, pero antes de que hagas cualquier locura, quiero que vayas al pueblo "Ceui", se encuentra tras las montañas Zenki y busca a Gonzo Tarukane, dile que Mukuro te manda, el te llevara sin problemas a las islas._

_Ve con cuidado._

_Mukuro_

-------------------------------------

Haku aun seguía a Hiei a pesar de que el príncipe le dijo que regresara con Mukuro para que ella supiera que había recibido su carta, pero Haku no quiso hacer caso así que Hiei dejo que el ave lo acompañara... puede que llegase a necesitarlo. Logra entonces ver las montañas Zenki, solo era cuestión de atravesarlas y al llegar el crepúsculo el llegaría a "Ceui".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando de regreso a la playa y en silencio, algo que resultaba un poco incomodo por cierto, Yusuke se comenzó a desespera por tanto silencio y decidió romperlo pero la chica se le adelanto...

**.-**Y... ¿Quiénes eran los chicos de la playa?- pregunta la chica

**.-**Son unos amigos, nos dirigimos al Polo Norte para buscar un maestro agua

**.-**Oh... ¿entonces sabes agua control?

**.-**No mucho, soy mejor en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo pero me gustaría saber algo de agua control, ya sabes, por si se llegara a necesitar- le contesta sonriente para luego recordar algo importante... aun no sabia el nombre de la chica- oye, aun no se tu nombre

La chica voltea a verlo como si nada y luego regresa la vista al frente

**.-**No le doy mi nombre a pervertidos

**.-** ¿¡Que!?- en verdad creyó que ella ya habría olvidado eso... en primer lugar, no lo había echo con esa intención- ya te dije que no soy ningún pervertido- regresa su vista al frente y ve a sus amigos que estaban en el agua practicando agua control- mira ahí están- corre hacia ellos- ¡Chicos!

Kurama y Botan escuchan a Yusuke llamarles y miran hacia atrás para verlo correr hacia ellos pero cuando Botan tuvo a Yusuke frente a ella, ella lo golpea en la cabeza dejando a Yusuke en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

**.-**Yusuke, ¿donde te habías metido? Kurama-kun llego a pensar que te habías perdido o que te había devorado alguna clase de animal- mira hacia otro lado sintiendo la mirada del pelirrojo sobre el

**.-**No es verdad...

Entonces Kurama y Botan ven a la chica castaña quien se integra al grupo y quien se encontraba un poco nerviosa al sentir sus miradas sobre ella...

**.-**Bu-buenas tardes

**.-**Vaya creí que la isla se encontraba deshabitada- dice Botan entre sorprendida y aliviada

.-Eh?...

**.-**Etto... lo que ella quiso decir es que...- comienza a hablar Kurama ya que el comentario de Botan sonó un poco descortés... lo pensó por la cara que había puesto la chica- al no ver a nadie supusimos que estaba deshabitada, solo llegamos a tomar un descanso pero si nuestra presencia les incomoda...

**.-**N-no, para nada... a decir verdad, hace tiempo que ningún viajero para por aquí, así que...- sonríe- pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen

**.-**Muchas gracias, pero...

**.-**No planeamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo- termina diciendo Yusuke ya recuperado del golpe

**.-**Oh, lo siento... no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Botan

**.-**Yo soy Kurama

**.-**Y yo Yusuke... ahora, ¿podemos saber el tuyo?- por fin el momento que estaba esperando, ahora no podría negarse a decir su nombre

**.-**Bueno... yo soy...- comienza a titubear, no quería ser descortés con ellos así que se decide pero...

**.-**Keiko!!!

Ese grito tomo por sorpresa a los chicos, todos voltean al lugar de donde provino el grito y ven a una niña de pelo azul con un vestido igual al de la castaña correr hacia ellos y cuando ya estuvo cerca del grupo ve a los chicos un poco extrañada pero después les sonríe.

**.-**Keiko la comida ya esta lista- le dice a Keiko para después mirar a los chicos- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

**.-**Ah, si... son unos viajeros, solo vinieron a descansar

**.-**Sip, nos dirigimos al polo norte- responde Botan

**.-**Aun esta muy lejos... ¿por que no se quedan a cenar?- les ofrece la pequeña Yukina

**.-** ¿En verdad podríamos?- Botan tenia los ojos en forma de estrellas ya quería comer algo y en un lugar caliente

**.-**Claro, creo que hice mucha comida, así que alcanza para todos nosotros

**.-**Por cierto, Yukina-chan- comienza a hablar Kurama- crees que nuestro amigo peludo pueda ir también- mira a un lado y las 2 chicas, Keiko y Yukina, siguen su mirada y la detienen al que se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo

**.-**Claro- dice Keiko- Yusuke también puede venir

**.-**No se refiere a mí- grita molesto, con una vena en su frente y algo ruborizado haciendo que todos rieran

Puu quien se encontraba flotando en el mar con la cabeza dentro al sacarla ve que todos se estaban riendo y solo les mira confundido por no saber la razón de tanta risa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya estaba llegando el crepúsculo y tal como lo había predicho Hiei, había llegado a "Ceui". Estaba muy agotado por el viaje y es que no había parado de correr desde entonces, ya antes había escuchado hablar de ese pueblo y la verdad se lo imaginaba un poco mas alegre pero... en verdad ¿estaba en el pueblo correcto? Ve que el la entrada del pueblo decía "Bienvenido a Ceui"

**.-**Supongo que es aquí...

Se dice Hiei para luego aventurarse a entrar al pueblo y buscar a ese tal Gonzo, recorre un par de calles buscando alguna pista de quien seria ese hombre, en la carta decía que el podría llevarlo a la cadena de islas, entonces el tendría un barco o algún animal enorme que podría llevarlos hacia haya en una noche. Se dirige hacia el muelle pero Haku, quien se encontraba en el hombro del pelinegro, emprende el vuelo. Hiei pensó que regresaría con su tía pero nota que se dirigía a algún lugar en el pueblo y decide correr tras el ya que Haku era muy rápido y lo que menos quería era perderlo de vista...

Hiei se detiene de repente al ver que Haku se para en el brazo de un hombre bien vestido, chaparro y obeso y con un rostro que daba mucho miedo con solo verle. Hiei se comienza a preguntar en donde había conocido Mukuro a ese hombre... Se acerca al sujeto y este lo mira

**.-** ¿Eres Gonzo?- pregunte fríamente

**.-**Eso depende de quien pregunta- regresa su mirada hacia Haku

**.-**Mukuro me manda- con solo decir esas palabras Gonzo abre mas los ojos y regresa su mirada hacia Hiei- dijo que podrías llevarme a la cadena de islas

**.-**Entiendo, así que tu que debes ser el Príncipe Hiei, ¿no es así?- no recibe respuesta, así que lo toma como un si- eso explica el porque tienes a Haku- ve al animal que tenia en su brazo- bien, sígueme

Se da la vuelta entrando a la casa que se encontraba cerca de ellos y Hiei lo sigue, al entrar Hiei no logra ver muy bien, todo estaba muy oscuro, así que solo procuraba no tropezar con nada, llegan a un pasillo donde había muchas puertas y se lograba escuchar gruñidos, rugidos, gemidos de dolor, una infinidad de sonidos perturbadores y que hacían que te dieran escalofríos... sonidos que solo podrían aparecer en tus peores pesadillas.

**.-** _"¿Que demonios es este lugar?"-_ piensa Hiei mientras veía hacia ambos lados- _"¿En que estaba pensando mi tía en el momento que dijo que viniera con este sujeto?"_

Abre unas puertas de madera y bajan entonces por unas escaleras por un largo rato, al llegar al final de estas siguen con su caminata, todo estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaban gotas de agua y sus pasos... Haku comenzó a mover sus alas, estaba muy nervioso, pero luego se calmo un poco. Se detienen frente a una gran puerta de metal que tenia un par de agujeros en el centro y otros dos en la parte de arriba, y también había unas antorchas en cada lado de dicha puerta, tal parecía que se ocuparía Fuego Control para abrirla, ¿ese hombre sabrá hacerlo? Iba a preguntar pero aparte de que sonaría tonto, el tal Gonzo desde su lugar dirige ambas manos hacia los agujeros del centro y lanza una enorme bola de fuego que los agujeros luego absorbieron y al instante lanzo otros dos en los agujeros de arriba haciendo brillar toda la puerta, poco a poco se comienza a abrir.

Hiei comienza a ponerse nervioso ¿Qué habrá tras esa puerta? ¿Por qué estaba tan protegida? ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Por qué se encuentra en el Reino Tierra? Esas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza en un segundo, puede que nunca sepa las respuestas, solo estaba seguro que en ese momento... sabría la respuesta de sus primeras dos...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un enorme cuarto y mas al fondo se logra escuchar algo rozando contra unas barras de metal, Gonzo entra al cuarto perdiéndose en la oscuridad y dejando a Hiei solo, este duda un poco en si debería entrar o quedarse donde estaba, siente un aire caliente salir del cuarto y olor a... quemado. Da un paso y escucha un crujido, se detiene y al mirar el suelo sus ojos no lo puede creer... ¿Un hueso? ¿Que hacia eso ahí? ¿Qué demonios había ahí adentro?

**.-**Príncipe Hiei...- comienza a hablar Gonzo desde algún lugar del gran cuarto- le presento a una criatura que se creía extinta, se le conoce por ser difícil de encontrar... fue casi imposible atraparlo, muchas vidas se perdieron en el proceso, pero finalmente fue capturado...- con cada palabra que Gonzo decía, la ansiedad de Hiei iba en aumento- se le conoce como... "El Fantasma" pero le hemos encontrado un nombre perfecto para su actual reputación... le llamamos...

En este momento se encienden miles de antorchas a su alrededor mostrando la identidad del enorme ser que se encontraba prisionero en una jaula con cadenas en sus 4 patas, su larga cola se paseaba de un lado a otro como tratando de hipnotizarlos, sus grandes alas negras se abren un poco y sus ojos rojos miran fijos a Hiei quien quedo con la boca abierta al ver su majestuosidad.

**.-** ¡¡¡Dragón de la Muerte!!!- grita al tiempo que el dragón negro lanza un fuerte rugido al tiempo que soltaba un poco de fuego de su boca

**.-**Increíble...- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del príncipe

**.-**Lo encontramos en un bosque al Sur la cueva del silencio en el Reino del Rey Enma- dice acercándose al príncipe- teníamos planes para esta criatura pero... hice un trato con la General Mukuro...

Hiei al escuchar el nombre de su tía voltea a ver a Gonzo.

**.-**Es una pena, tenia grandes planes para ti, pero... no se le puede negar nada a Mukuro- le dice al dragón, luego se gira hacia Hiei- dijiste que querías ir a las islas cadena, no? El te llevara y puede que llegues al amanecer

**.-** ¿Estas loco?- dice molesto Hiei- se ve que es salvaje, si no, entonces porque lo tienen encadenado y enjaulado- al terminar de hablar lo único que escucha fue la risa de Gonzo- ¿que es tan gracioso?- se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada

**.-**Resulta que esta especie es muy leal cuando es atrapada, solo lo enjaulamos por precaución

Se acerca lentamente hasta la jaula y ya estando cerca de esta el dragón agacha un poco la cabeza para poder olerlo y verlo mejor. Se quedaron viendo por largo rato, entonces Hiei levanta su brazo izquierdo y lo acerca hasta el hocicó del dragón, pero al sentir el contacto Hiei quita la mano y el dragón se asusta un poco así que levanta su cabeza para que Hiei no pudiera tocarlo de nuevo. El pelinegro ve la palma de su mano y ve que estaba un poco quemada por el contacto, hace una sonrisa torcida cerrando ambos ojos y luego los vuelve a abrir.

**.-**No te haré daño solo quiero...

Levanta nuevamente su mano hacia arriba en dirección al hocico del dragón, este duda un momento pero acerca de nuevo su cabeza pero esta vez fue poco a poco y al momento en que su mano hizo contacto de nuevo con la piel del dragón esta vez... no se quemo.

Se comienza a oír que alguien comenzaba a aplaudir, Hiei voltea a sus espaldas y ve a Gonzo aplaudir sonriente

**.-**Felicidades Príncipe Hiei, parece que le a aceptado como su nuevo dueño

Hiei no dice nada y solo regresa su vista hacia el dragón y sonríe

**.-**Enviare de inmediato que lo saquen de la jaula...- se da la vuelta pero Hiei lo detiene con lo que dice

**.-**No será necesario, yo mismo lo sacare

Al momento en el que Gonzo voltea confundido se escucha una explosión... Hiei había volado la cerradura con una de sus bolas de fuego, Gonzo suelta un suspiro y luego ve a Hiei abrir la puerta y decidido a quitarle las cadenas de las patas al dragón de la misma forma.

**.-**Por cierto, ¿ya le tienes un nombre?

**.-**...- se queda un momento pensando, voltea a ver al dragón y luego recuerda algunas cosas que Gonzo había dicho sobre el dragón, sonrie y continua con su labor de liberarlo- ...Shinigami

Gonzo mira confundido a Hiei y lanza otro suspiro resignado

**.-**Bueno, es tu dragón

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de la cena, Keiko y Yusuke salieron a caminar un rato, Keiko lo llevo frente a un río donde se sentaron en la orilla y que a pesar de ya estar oscuro las luciérnagas iluminando todo, se lograba escuchar a la cigarras, la cascada, el viento mover las hojas de los árboles... era un paisaje muy hermoso...

**.-**Por cierto ¿Que hacías en la playa? y ¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo?- pregunto Yusuke

**.-**Hace tiempo, cuando aun era muy pequeña la isla tenía muchos habitantes, también venían viajeros y se quedaban aquí pero... un día... soldados de la Nación del Fuego vinieron a la isla... hubo una horrible pelea y... fue ahí donde perdí todo, los soldados se llevaron a mis padres, destruyeron la isla y muchos se fueron, solo quedaron unos cuantos pero desde ese día, nadie mas vino.

**.-**Lo siento, debió de ser muy duro... yo también lo perdí todo el día en los de que ellos llegaron, perdí a mi madre y mi padre junto con los otros se fueron a la guerra, solo dejaron a los ancianos y a los niños... desde entonces Botan y yo siempre estamos juntos, ella es como mi hermana mayor a pesar de tener la misma edad- hubo un silencio después de eso, Yusuke noto que Keiko derramaba unas lagrimas, el no dijo ni hizo nada, no era muy buena en ese tipo de situaciones. Hubo varias veces que veía a Botan llorar y el solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, y después de un rato la abrazaba para darle a entender que tenia su apoyo... y fue exactamente lo que hizo en ese momento, abrazo a Keiko.

Ella acepto el abrazo y oculto su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro. Y después de un momento...

**.-**Mi nombre es Keiko

Yusuke al principio no supo el porque le dijo su nombre pero luego recordó que supo su nombre por medio de Yukina...

**.-**El mió Yusuke...

Desde ese momento ambos sintieron una conexión con el otro, ambos sabían lo que era perder a un ser querido en la guerra o haberlos visto morir frente a sus ojos y a pesar de eso... ambos siguieron adelante ya que tenían en cuenta que ese alguien murió por protegerlos, darles un lugar mejor aunque eso llevase a la posibilidad que la persona a la que protegieron puede a veces no entenderlo y se dejarse vencer por el dolor o caer en la locura. Pero ellos siguieron adelante aunque... puede que a veces piensen que la vida no fue justa con ellos, pero si lo piensas mejor... ¿cuando es la vida justa con alguien? ¿Acaso los de la Nación del Fuego se verán libres de culpa a pesar de que ellos causaron muchas muertes?... su castigador llegara y les hará pagar, ¿no es así?... pero ¿cuando sucederá eso? Puede que no sea hoy, ni mañana, ni esta semana pero... el llegara... de echo, el ya llego después de muchos años su salvador a aparecido. Ahora solo necesitan esperar un poco mas, ya lograron esperar 100 años, pueden esperar un poco más... Kurama hará que los de la Nación del Fuego paguen por todo el dolor que les han hecho pasar a las 3 naciones, Kurama... lo lograra.

**xxxxxxxxxx MIENTRAS TANTO xxxxxxxxxx**

En las afueras de la isla varios buques se encuentran alistándose para la pelea que se llevaría al amanecer, todos se encontraban rodeando la isla y dejando sin salida al Youko, quien sabían los soldados, se encontraba en esa isla.

**.-**Comandante Karasu, ya esta todo listo para el ataque- le informa uno de los soldados al hombre de cabellera oscura quien se encontraba sentado tomando té en una de sus finas tazas mientras observaba por su ventana la isla.

**.-**Bien, diles a los soldados que pueden tomar un descanso ya que al amanecer... el Youko será destruido y no quiero que suceda lo mismo que con el principito

**.-**Si señor, con su permiso me retiro- hace una reverencia para luego salir dejando solo al Comandante quien no dejaba de imaginarse la pelea que tendrían al amanecer y que podría saborear la sangre del Youko mientras que este se encontraba moribundo bajo sus pies.

**Continuara**...

Por fin decidí terminarlo n.nU espero que el capitulo haya sido de tú agrado ya que no me gustaría decepcionarte u.u chantajearte a ti mismo si sirve jejeje tuve que hacerlo ya que cada vez que decía "Hoy terminare este capitulo" nunca pasaba nada o simplemente me rendía sin hacer el intento además de que los nuevos capis de Avatar me inspiraron xDU Oh, y antes de que se me olvide les informare que los avances del próximo capitulo tienen trampas, habrá veces que todo lo que ponga de avance será real, a veces será solo la mitad real y otras... puede que nada sea real xD Gomen, es solo algo que se me ocurrió hacer, no me odien, es solo por diversión.

El dragón negro que Gonzo le dio a Hiei es como los que salen en la película "Gedo Senki" del Estudios Ghibli y dirigida por Goro Miyazaki, si no han visto la película aquí les dejo el link de una de las imágenes donde sale un dragón, amo estos dragones y quise poner uno en este fic y que mejor que uno sea de Hiei, ne?

_(Solo quiten los espacios)_

http // img503 . imageshack . us / img503 / 8678 / dragonjpgsy6 . jpg

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

**Nebyura-** De echo estaba pensando en hacer a Yukina como Azula pero luego me sentí mal ya que cuando estaba eligiendo los personajes tuve que ver de nuevo Yu Yu Hakusho y vi los capis en los que salía Yukina y me dije: "No puedo hacer mala a alguien tan tierna como ella, seria un pecado xDD". Además ya les mencione antes que cambiare muchas cosas, y eso incluye quitar o agregar personajes... pero créeme que aun la estoy pensando en azula, yo también amo el personaje y talvez considere dejarlo pero ahora estoy viendo quien tomara su papel... y creo que tengo a alguien en mente xb Y sobre el asunto de por que Hiei fue exiliado... se sabrá mas adelante, ya escribí la escena y casi lloro, aun no se en que capi será pero será algo muy adelantado. **Kakushi Miko-** Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic después de lo de la risa barata del Señor del Fuego xDD y ahora que lo dices... eso de los malos riéndose solos da algo de risa porque... si uno se pone en su lugar se a de sentir un poco entupido, ne? Jejeje oi, y dile a Mukuro que ya no llore, que algo sucederá mas adelante entre ella y Hiei (no me pregunten que cosa y si se dan una idea... tampoco pregunten el porque, vale? Yo tampoco se porque lo haré ya que no me gusta ver a esos dos juntos así que perdón) Por cierto, preguntaste cuantos capis serian, ne?, pues si será algo larguito, pero ni crean que volveré a tardar tanto en este fic, me e propuesto terminarlo y procurare cumplirlo así que espero que esta vaya a ser la única tardanza que haya tardado tanto. **Fausto IX-** Wooow, gracias por lo ánimos y perdón por tardar mucho pero... mi futuro pendía de un hilo. Espero poder leer más de tus reviews que me dan muchos ánimos y también de todas las demás y ¿en verdad que mi fic da la impresión que uno lo ve en la TV? Sugoi, misión cumplida xD 

_**Avances del Próximo capitulo: **_

_El amanecer llega, Kurama y Karasu se encuentran y una batalla inicia, ¿quien será el vencedor? La isla esta siendo destruida a causa de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Karasu tiene acorralado a Kurama y este parece no tener escapatoria, Yukina y Keiko se encuentran en peligro pero ni Yusuke ni Botan pueden llegar en su ayuda, hasta que un guerrero misterioso aparece en escena. ¿Quién será ese guerrero? Kurama comienza a desprender un aura azul... será que... ¿Entrara de nuevo en estado Youko? ¿Será capas de controlar tanto poder? ¿Un nuevo compañero se une al grupo?_

**Descubre esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Youko: La leyenda de Kurama. **

No olvides dejar review si quieres que este fic siga en proceso

¡Ja Ne!


End file.
